Ghost Files
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Mulder needs a special favor and is convinced that only a powerful spirit can help him with what he needs; but first he has to prove that spirit exists in the form of one Captain Daniel Gregg; formerly of Schooner Bay, Maine. And what happens if he finds the ghost?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers:**__  
>GAMM: I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick <em>_(Josephine Leslie) __and 20__th__Century Fox._

_X-Files: __The X-files, are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television. I own nothing…._

_**AN:**__**This is a crossover story**__ between the X-Files and the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. I seldom do crossovers as I am more of a purist and believe that characters belong in their own universe and thrive there for a reason. But every once in a while some story refuses to leave me alone even though I try very hard not to write it; this is one of those stories. This is a complete story (novel length) and I will not leave you hanging. I will take a little time between posting chapters to polish them up, but the story is done._

_It is being placed in the main body of stories because I am convinced that few people check the crossover category, and I think it's worth a read._

_**A short summary of each show in case readers are not familiar with both.**_

_**The Ghost and Mrs. Muir**__: This was a book published in 1945 by R.A. Dick (Josephine Leslie) and became a movie with the same name in 1947, with Rex Harrison starring as Captain Gregg. The book and the movie are self-contained and work well as what they are, I always found them rather sad and tragic until the end. In 1968 NBC decided to turn this into a family show with the same title, The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. The heart of the show is the romance between Mrs. Muir and a long dead sea Captain. She is widowed with two children and moves into the house that he built, Gull Cottage; trouble is that he is still there. And their attraction is mutual though impossible given his state of being. The show only lasted a year on NBC but then was picked up by CBS for one more year, and turned into even more of a kid's show, backtracking severely on the heart of the show; the impossible romance. Even with that every show had some lovely moments and though short lived, many fans still enjoy the series._

_**The X-Files:**__ Was a TV show created by Chris Carter on the Fox Network. It was about FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Mulder was obsessed with aliens and the paranormal because he believed that his eight year old sister was abducted by aliens when he was twelve years of age. Agent Scully is assigned to debunk his work but ends up being his greatest ally. There are stand alone, monster of the week episodes as well as prevailing story arcs concerning government conspiracies and alien takeovers. These two characters go through impossible things: so many near death experiences, abductions, cancer, infertility, torture, loss of family, almost too much too bear. Near the end of the series they finally take that last step and are romantically involved. That involvement to their surprise (she is supposed to be infertile) produces a son named William. Due to writer's considerations more than anything else (my personal belief) after several attempts on her son's life, Scully gives William up for adoption (Mulder is on the run trying to lure the killers after him). Mulder is finally caught and sentenced to death, but friends break him out and he and Scully go on the run and that is where the series (nine years' worth) ends. They made one more X-Files movie six year later named I Want to Believe (IWTB). Mulder and Scully have stopped running and have settled in a rural house in Virginia. She is working as a doctor in a small catholic hospital and he is hiding in the house. They go through an ordeal as they try to help find a missing FBI agent which tests their relationship. In the end Scully rescues Mulder, and they decide to go on a vacation away from the darkness. The last shot of them in the closing credits is Scully in a swimsuit and Mulder in swim trunks rowing a boat across a beautiful blue sea someplace tropical._

_**This story takes place in 2008; immediately after IWTB…**_

**Summary: Mulder needs a special favor and is convinced that only a powerful spirit can help him with what he needs; but first he has to prove that spirit exists in the form of one Captain Daniel Gregg; formerly of Schooner Bay, Maine. And what happens if he finds the ghost?**

The Ghost Files

By Dark Poltergeist

Chapter One

The grey Ford Taurus slowed to a stop on the dirt road that ran along the edge of the cliff, providing a spectacular view of the rocky Maine coast.

Fox Mulder threw a careless smile at his partner of many years and the love of his life as he eased his tall frame from behind the driver's side of the car.

With a shake of her head, Dana Scully sighed and got out, happy to stand and stretch out some of the kinks that her protesting muscles had acquired. They had been on the road for what seemed a long time. She knew Mulder very well and was sure that this wasn't a scenic detour on his part; there was something here in this beautiful but isolated area that he was interested in, something driving that brilliant mind of his.

She walked around the car and rested against it, next to him, hips touching as she saw him staring at the ocean.

"Isn't it beautiful, Scully?" he asked, his hazel eyes staring out at the waves that mercilessly pounded the shoreline, spray and foam obvious from their spot on the cliff.

"I guess," she said and linked her arm in his, drawing close to him.

"Have you ever wondered what it was like to sail the ocean? To be Captain of a ship?"

"Not really. I had several tours of navy ships from my Dad. And did some sailing in my youth."

"No, Scully, that's not what I mean." He turned to her, excitement in his eyes. "Can you imagine sailing without modern devices? Wouldn't it be great to talk to someone that had sailed a Schooner over one hundred years ago? Someone that had been the Captain of one?" He grinned at her.

Scully eyed her other half with the barest hint of a smile touching her face, waiting for Mulder to unveil why they were really here.

"Mulder, anyone that sailed one of those ships is long gone, dead, and buried."

"What if they weren't?" He raised an eyebrow and wiggled it at her until she laughed.

"All right, I'll bite. What if they weren't dead and buried, then what? And why are we really here?"

"Well, I think you're right about the dead and buried part, but perhaps still alive enough to talk to us."

"Mulder!" She was getting exasperated.

"Haven't you heard of the Legend of Gull Cottage?"

"Gull Cottage? Legend? We've been in Maine for a day, what are you talking about?"

Mulder turned around, reached into the back seat, and pulled out a thin book relating to local folklore and legends and handed it to her. She opened the book to a marked spot and began to skim the content. "The ghost of Gull Cottage?" her blue eyes looked at him in disbelief. "We're on vacation and you want to go ghost hunting?"

He took a small packet of sunflower seeds out of his pocket, and popped some in his mouth and just smiled at her.

"Really? An X-file? On our vacation?" She regarded him in disbelief.

"No, not that. First of all we don't do that anymore."

"And second of all?" she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Curiosity, Scully, personal curiosity." He gave her a playful poke in the ribs. "Come on, it will be fun. Haven't you ever wanted to talk to a ghost?"

"Mulder, we did and it wasn't any fun." She shuddered, remembering the ghosts she had met. First he had dragged her ghost hunting one Christmas Eve to a deserted mansion with some unhappy ghosts that tried to kill them. Then there was that little boy who had ultimately led her to his grave and thus his killer, but had physically appeared alive in every other way. And there had been a few others along the way, all of them had creeped her out in one way or another. Despite their unscientific ability to be proven, Scully did believe in ghosts and didn't like them one little bit.

"But it has been reported that Gull cottage in haunted by an intelligent ghost, a poltergeist of sorts that went by the name of Captain Daniel Gregg. Though people have had the living daylights scared out of them, none of them have been harmed unless you count their own clumsiness at running out of the house," Mulder munched on some more sunflower seeds.

'But this book is old, it's from the early seventies, and the most recent publishing date says that the house has been quiet for years." She gave him a skeptical look. "No ghosts.'

"Oh, I think there's still a ghost, but I think he's a happy ghost." Mulder smiled.

"A happy ghost? Mulder, what are you talking about?"

"It seems the ghostly disturbances quieted, for the most part, after Carolyn Muir moved in.' He raised an eyebrow in speculation.

Scully laughed. "You've got to be kidding. You think that there's a walking, talking ghost that has some sort of relationship with the tenant of Gull Cottage?"

"Yup, that's exactly what I think."

"You're insane. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway. Or maybe because of it? Sometimes I'm not exactly sure…"

"Mulder, shut up!" she said and proceeded to shut him up by pulling his head down, and locking lips with him. There was no talking for several minute until she pulled away from him, her hand caressing his cheek. "Sometimes I like It better when you're quiet," she said, a smile in her eyes.

"Wow! That was a great way to shut me up, but you do realize if all I have to do is babble incessantly to get you to kiss me like that, that I can do this all day long. You do realize that, don't you, Scully?" He grinned at her.

She made a sound of frustration and walked around to her side of the car.

"Just sayin'," he laughed.

"Why are you standing by the car door? Where is Gull Cottage? We're driving there, aren't we?"

"See where the road climbs up the hill over there?" he indicated a spot on the road in the distance. "It's supposed to be up there and around the curve."

"How far?"

"A mile?" He shrugged. "Or so I've been told."

"A mile! Mulder! Why aren't we driving there?"

"Because we're having car trouble, it broke down here on the isolated road with no help in sight." He went over to her, turned her around so that her back rested against his chest. "And look at that, Scully, the sun is setting. It's almost as gorgeous as you." He held her close but she heard the smile in his voice. "It will be dark soon, repair shops are closed, and there is no where to stay or no way to get to town. Do you think Mrs. Muir might put us up?"

"You're impossible. You're making up a story and expect someone that we don't even know to treat us kindly and put us up for the night? What if she thinks we're criminals?"

"We are, aren't we? Fugitives from the law."

"Mulder, that was before, we've been cleared now and are free to live our lives." She scowled, not happy to be reminded of that. "So what happens when they come out and the car starts?"

"But it won't." He popped open the hood, reached in and removed the distributor cap, and threw it over the cliff.

"Mulder! Now we really are stuck. What if she won't let us stay? Or if they aren't home? Then what?"

"Then we walk into Schooner Bay," he said with a shrug.

"Where in the hell is Schooner Bay?" she asked.

"That way, past Gull Cottage, about three miles."

"Mulder!" she groaned.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Captain Daniel Gregg materialized in the Master Cabin of Gull Cottage by the french windows that looked out on the ocean. He was surprised that his beautiful wife hadn't noticed him. She was so good at perceiving his presence that he could hardly surprise her anymore, but she had her head bent over her keyboard, and was busy typing away. He walked over to stand behind her, and enjoying the element of surprise, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.

She yelped in surprise, struggled for just a moment until her mind registered that there was only one person in the world that would be able to do that to her, and then relaxed within his embrace.

"Daniel, you shouldn't scare me like that," she scolded.

"But it's so rare that I have the opportunity to do so, my love, you are far too aware of me.' He relaxed his hold on her and softly began to kiss her neck.

"How am I supposed to work when you do that?" She asked but he heard the laughter in her tone.

"I believe that's the point," he murmured in her ear.

Carolyn shivered, but not from the cold, she always enjoyed being touched by her Captain. "What do you have in mind?" she whispered.

"A great deal, my love, but unfortunately it will have to wait until later." With a last small nibble on her ear, the Captain straightened, took a step back and regarded her.

"Tease," she said, and then noticed his expression as he glanced out the windows again. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? I am not sure that anything is wrong, at least not yet. But I did want to inform you that we will soon have visitors."

"Visitors?" She looked at the clock, it was almost nine pm. "Who would be visiting us now?" A worried look crossed her face. "It isn't one of the kids or grandkids?"

"No, my love, no one from the family. Strangers." He shrugged. "It would seem that their car has broken down nearby and that they are in need of assistance for the night.'

"Seem?" she asked, catching the inflection in his voice.

"Well, their car was not broken until they broke it themselves.'

"Which means they want to stay here." She frowned and turned towards her husband. "But why?"

'I suspect they are looking for me, the ghost that haunts Gull Cottage."

"Well, you certainly haunt me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She walked across the room to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, my love.' He kissed her back.

"You're welcome." She frowned and stared at her ghost. "Ghost hunters?"

"Of a sort, though not of the Paul Wilke ilk. But they are not your typical tourist either." He tugged on his ear, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable about something.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's something about them, they seem, well, tested. I have nothing to base this on, just an impression that they have already seen a lot in their lives, more than most people." He frowned. "I think a great deal of it has caused them pain."

"My, aren't we the perceptive little ghost?" Carolyn teased. 'So why do you think they're here looking for a ghost?"

"They have obviously heard of me," he said, and stood proudly.

"Oh, brother. You have never quite recovered from you large ego, have you?"

"It's only ego if it is not warranted," he said with a cool glance for her.

"Daniel, you really are too much," she covered her mouth and laughed at him until his stance softened and he smiled at her. "Now, really, why do you think they are looking for a ghost?"

'I am not sure. A personal quest of sorts?" he shrugged and they heard a knocking from the front door downstairs. "It would seem they have arrived."

"So what do you want to do? Are you going to watch invisibly? Or greet them with me as my husband?"

"If you do not mind I will allow you to greet them, and I will observe them for a time. After I get a chance to gauge them I will arrive through the kitchen at an opportune moment, where you can introduce me as your husband."

"All right.' She leaned up to kiss him and for just a moment they stared into each other's eyes until they heard the sound of the door again, and Carolyn left to answer it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The second knock resounded in the house and Scully regarded the front door with a frown. "Mulder, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. It seems like a lovely family lives here and I don't think we should intrude." She eyed him reproachfully.

"How do you intrude on a ghost? He probably already knows that we're here." He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction and she laughed.

"So you're going ghost hunting?"

"I wouldn't call it hunting. I just want to see if Captain Gregg exists.'

"Why?" Scully knew her partner and lover well, he was up to something.

"I want to ask him a favor," he grinned at her.

"You want to prove that there's a ghost here and then ask him a favor?" she stared at him in disbelief

"Uh, huh, but only if he's an intelligent and interactive ghost." He paused and widened his eyes making her laugh. "It's a big favor."

"Why do I put up with you?" She asked, moving into his personal space.

"I think, I hope, it's because you love me," he said softly, and bent his head down to kiss her.

It was at that moment that Carolyn opened the front door to see an unknown couple kissing on her front step. She smiled to herself as she studied them while they remained oblivious to her, more engaged in their kissing than they had planned. The man was tall, broad shouldered, narrow hips and rather lanky. He had thick brown hair currently entangled with the hands of the woman that was kissing him; she guessed that he was in his late thirties or early forties. The woman was much shorter than he was, standing at 5'2", she had a lovely figure and stunning strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, Carolyn guessed her to be of a similar age, though somewhat younger than her companion.

She noted with some amusement that the two of them hadn't heard her yet, and she glanced over to see the Captain materialize on the front porch beside her. He saw the couple before them and looked away for a moment in embarrassment before laughing quietly.

"My Lord, I think they like each other, don't you? Do they remind you of anyone else?" He smiled and gave her a warm look and laughed at her blush. "I will see you inside, and let you separate the lovebirds."

"Coward," she muttered at the spot where he had been standing.

Seeing nothing for it, Carolyn cleared her throat trying to tactfully interrupt their clench.

The couple froze, immediately realizing where they were, standing on the front steps of Gull Cottage, in front of the owner of the property.

"Oh, oh, busted," Mulder said and Scully felt his lips curve into a smile.

Scully knew she was turning about ten shades of crimson, and she felt like when as a teenager her parents had caught her necking with a boy. She turned away from the front door for a few moments to compose herself and then turned to face an older, but still beautiful woman, who smiled at them, amused by their antics.

Mulder, feeling a little less embarrassed, turned to greet the lady of the house. "Hi, I'm Fox Mulder and this is my…partner, Dana Scully."

'Please to meet you, I'm Carolyn Gregg," she said and extended her hand.

Mulder took her hand and studied the lovely woman before him. Average height, slender with a still shapely figure, she had silver, blonde hair that was coiffed in a lovely hairdo that framed her face, smooth, unblemished skin, cute nose in exactly the right place, and green eyes that sparkled with mischief and intelligence. His best guess was that she was in her late fifties, though the information that he had said she should be about seventy, but she was still so beautiful that she was someone he thought would always seem eternally young.

"Our apologies if we embarrassed you, and ourselves," she muttered quietly to Mulder and smacked him on his chest.

"Ow! A little less hostility if you please, Missy."

"Mulder, behave." Scully rolled her eyes.

Carolyn was trying very hard not to laugh at the couple before here, they were nothing if not entertaining, and though she was sure it was not intentional on their part.

"No offense taken," Carolyn said. 'It's rather late to be calling. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I hope so. It seems our car has broken down just up the road, we were hoping to call a garage?" Mulder asked.

'No garages will be open this time of night, its Schooner Bay," Carolyn said.

"A hotel?" Mulder asked.

"Probably not. Why don't you come in and we can discuss your options," she said and ushered them into the house.

The house was beautiful, Scully thought, having only stepped inside the entry way. She had never seen a house that was built to resemble a ship, and in such detail. It was evident in the wood paneling, the unique light fixtures, and the layout of the house that she could see. It was unique and tasteful, and very masculine. She liked it.

"Follow me," Carolyn said, and led them into a lovely living room, complete with galley windows opposite each other, once again giving the appearance of a ship. The item that most drew her attention was the portrait over the fireplace, a portrait that filled the room with its presence. Without thought, Scully left Mulder's side to stop in front of the painting, and she looked into the face of Captain Daniel Gregg.

"This is Captain Gregg?" She asked Carolyn.

"Yes, that was Captain Gregg. He built Gull Cottage over a hundred years ago," Carolyn crossed her arms in front of her as she regarded the portrait, a small smile on her face.

"He's very handsome," Scully stared at the portrait, transfixed. She hadn't found any man even remotely attractive since she had taken up with Mulder, but this Captain was exceptional. "He's amazing. Magnificent."

It was at that moment that the Captain materialized in the room so that only his wife could see and hear him just in time to hear Scully's comments.

"This woman has excellent tastes, my dear. She may stay." Daniel said, preening from Scully's compliment.

"Of course you would hear that," Carolyn mumbled under her breath so that only her ghost could hear, and rolled her eyes at him.

Mulder, ever watchful, observed several interesting things all in a short amount of time. Scully, his Scully, seemingly enraptured by the portrait of a man that she had never met, and Mrs. Gregg muttering something and rolling her eyes at an unoccupied spot next to her.

He stepped forward to stand beside Scully and stared up into the blue grey eyes of the man in the portrait, regarding his stern visage and had to admit that he could see how a woman could find this man attractive.

"I don't know, he doesn't do it for me. Scully, what about my boyish good looks?" He nudged her more forcefully than needed in the ribs.

"Mulder! What was that for?"

"To bring you back to earth," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Scully," Carolyn began.

"Dana, please." She smiled at Carolyn.

"Fine, but then the two of you need to call me Carolyn."

Scully nodded.

"As I was saying, don't worry about your reaction to the Captain. Many women, myself included, are quite taken by his portrait," she said and allowed her eyes to slide down from the portrait to her ghost who was now standing beneath it.

"Will you reiterate how handsome and charming I am?" he asked her, drawing himself up proudly.

Once again, Carolyn suppressed the laughter threatening to bubble out of her; some things about her Captain would never change, including the size of his ego. She shook her head and turned away so that she could tamp down the laughter she felt welling up within her. "If you will take a seat I will bring in some refreshments for us while we talk," she said.

"They are prepared and in the kitchen, my dear, you only have to bring them in," the Captain said.

"Thank you," she mouthed silently to him on her way out of the room. She returned a few moments later, a pitcher of lemonade, glasses, and some cookies on the tray she was carrying into the room.

"Let me help you with that," Mulder said, getting up and taking the tray from her and setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well, manners do count for something," the Captain mused.

"So that portrait, that's Captain Daniel Gregg. You said that he built Gull Cottage?" Mulder asked.

"Yes he did as well as designing it."

"It has a unique feel to it; it was designed to be a ship, wasn't it?" Scully asked, looking around the room once again.

"Yes, he was a man of the sea and wanted his home to reflect that. It's said that Gull Cottage was considered a showplace in its day," Carolyn said.

"And it was, people came from miles around to view the house I had so brilliantly designed," he said with pride.

"Unfortunately Captain Gregg didn't live long after he had finished Gull Cottage," Carolyn said sadly.

"Was he lost at sea?" Scully asked, sipping her lemonade.

"No, something much more mundane, I'm afraid," Carolyn said.

"I kicked the blasted heater with my blasted foot!" the Captain bellowed, he had never gotten over that fact.

"He kicked the blasted heater with his blasted foot," Carolyn repeated without thought, shooting him a look that asked him to drop the volume of his voice.

"That's unique phrasing," Mulder gave Carolyn one of his charming smiles. "It sounds like something from a hundred years ago. I wouldn't have expected to hear that from a lady such as you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can come up with." Carolyn could tell that Mr. Mulder was a natural born flirt, much as Daniel was, so she gave him a lovely smile back.

"Carolyn," Daniel rumbled in the background at her actions but he ignored him.

"So he died of asphyxiation?" Scully asked

"Yes."

"He must have been in a closed room?"

"He was upstairs in his bedroom, the Master Cabin. It was a cold November day, and he had the windows pulled shut. He wanted to warm the room before he got the fire started so he turned on the gas heater. He had just gotten back from an extended ocean voyage of several months and was exhausted. Sleep overcame him and he kicked the heater in his sleep, and died." Carolyn finished sadly, and looked across to Daniel.

"Do not be sad for me, my love. If it had not happened that way I would never have found you," he whispered in a husky voice, and Carolyn looked away from her guests at the ground, trying not to blush. He had the sexiest voice she had ever heard, and when he whispered in that tone, well, he knew what it did to her. She looked up and gave him a brief glare, realizing that he had done it intentionally. Her suspicions were confirmed when he laughed.

"What an ignoble end for a man like that," Scully again looked at the portrait. "The coroner established that as the correct cause of death? No stroke or heart attack?"

Carolyn gave her an odd look.

"Don't mind her," Mulder said and took Scully's hand in his. "She's a doctor, former coroner, and just can't help but think of things in medical terms."

"It was asphyxiation, my heart was fine," Daniel muttered.

"I know that," Carolyn muttered a bit louder than she intended in her annoyance to where he was leaning over her shoulder.

"Know what?" Mulder asked, looking quietly around the room.

"I know that it was asphyxiation and nothing else. I've seen the death certificate. Unfortunately, his death was initially ruled a suicide and he wasn't allowed to be buried on consecrated ground because of it," Carolyn said.

"Because they thought he had killed himself? Why would a man like that kill himself?' Scully was outraged.

"It's been reported that Captain Gregg haunts Gull Cottage, that he's a ghost. Have you ever seen his ghost?" Mulder asked.

"A ghost?" She laughed. "Surely Mr. Mulder there are better things to believe in than ghost?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her green eyes meeting inquisitive hazel ones.

"Mrs. Gregg, you would be surprised at what I believe in. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, even little grey men…"

"Little grey men?" Carolyn asked.

"Aliens," Scully supplied helpfully.

"The lad is daft. Likable, but daft," the Captain stated, walking around behind the couch.

"Oh," Carolyn said and exchanged a look with Daniel.

"I don't know, my dear, I think he truly believes this. He may or may not be insane but I think he is harmless, at least to us." Daniel shrugged. "Shall we let them stay the night? I think they will be the most entertaining company we have had in years."

Carolyn looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Very well. I shall return through the kitchen door in a few moments, coming back from a long invigorating walk. You can, of course, introduce me as your amazing, astounding, intelligent, handsome, and most charming of husbands."

She couldn't help herself, without thought she rolled her eyes at him as he laughed and vanished.

"You did it again," Mulder observed.

"Did what?"

"Rolled your eyes, like you were talking to someone that you were exasperated with."

'I know that feeling," Scully said as Mulder shot her a dirty look.

"And I have another question, if I may?" Mulder inquired.

"Of course," Carolyn said.

'You said your name is Mrs. Gregg? When you moved here wasn't your name Carolyn Muir?"

"Mulder," Scully elbowed him.

"It's all right; I don't mind answering his questions. Yes, I was Carolyn Muir when I first moved into Gull Cottage. I have since remarried."

'A Gregg?" Mulder continued.

"Yes, a Gregg. In fact, my husband should be here any time now. He went for a walk on the beach as is his habit."

Moments after she said this, they heard the sound of a door opening in the kitchen, and the footsteps of someone entering it.

"Daniel? Is that you?" Carolyn called

There was no answer but the sound of a man walking towards the living room was heard by all. Mulder and Sully opened their eyes in surprise as they regarded Carolyn's husband for he looked like an older version of the portrait of Captain Gregg without the beard and in modern clothes. They both looked from him to the portrait and back again.

"My love,' the Captain said coming to her side, giving her a quick kiss, and draping an arm around her waist. "I didn't know we had company."

"This is Mr. Mulder and Ms. Scully. Their car broke down on the road.'

"Damned bad time of day for such a thing to happen." He rubbed his chin. "Schooner Bay's garage is closed now, I'm afraid.'

"Yes, that's what your wife said," Mulder regarded the man before him intently, knowing how much he resembled the fabled Captain Gregg. He saw no harm in stating the obvious. "You look like that portrait."

"So I've been told,' his blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"It's remarkable," Scully said and found herself quite taken with this living representation of the portrait. "I'm assuming you must be related?"

"Yes, I'm descended from the most amazing Captain Gregg. It would seem the genetics in my family line are quite strong."

Scully stared at him, unaware she was doing so.

"I've forgotten my manners, forgive me," he said and took Scully's hand within his own. Not breaking her gaze, he kissed her hand. "My name is Daniel and it is my pleasure to meet you."

Scully simply couldn't say anything; she just blushed, smiled shyly, and looked away.

Carolyn gave him a subtle nudge to the ribs, a reminder to behave himself. She didn't know what it was about him that seemed to fascinate even the most practical of women. She was willing to bet that their guest, Dana Scully wouldn't remember the last time she had been so charmed by a man.

Mulder saw Scully's unexpected reaction and frowned, why was she so impressed with this man? He expended his hand towards the Captain. "I think I'd rather have a handshake," he quipped.

"And I'd much rather give you a handshake," the Captain intoned in his deep voice, and offered his hand to Mulder. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Fox Mulder," he said, mentally comparing the feel of his host's hand to that of other human beings.

"Fox? What an unusual name."

"Yeah, I know," Mulder frowned.

"Do I call you Fox?"

"Only if I can call you Danny," Mulder grinned at the Captain's foreboding face, and a small rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Dearest," Carolyn interlaced her arm with Daniels. "I didn't hear any rain in the forecast today, did you?"

He looked into the face of his wife, and sighed, the scowl replaced with at smile. "Now that you mention it, I do not recall rain being mentioned in the forecast either."

Satisfied by his answer, she nodded.

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look; clearly this couple also had their own form of unspoken communication.

"Well, it seems too late for you to get to town doesn't it, my dear? Why don't you stay with us for the night?"

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition," Scully began uncertainly.

"No, it's not," Carolyn assured them.

"Forgive my saying so, but you seem quite the happy couple, how long have you been married?" the Captain asked curiously, a wide smile on his face.

'Errr…" Scully wasn't sure how to answer the Captain in the face of his certainty. Why did she suddenly feel as if they had done something wrong?

"We're not married," Mulder said in a matter of fact voice, coming to her rescue.

"Not married?" the Captain's voice rose ever so slightly in volume. 'It is obvious that you love each other, why in the world aren't you married?"

"Daniel, that's really none of our business," Carolyn prodded him.

"Do you want to stay in Gull Cottage for the night?" the Captain asked his visitors.

"Yes, we would," Mulder answered.

"Then you may, but you will sleep in separate bedrooms," the Captain said crossing his arms in front of him.

"What? We've been together for years," Scully said, her temper starting to get the better of her.

"Then you should be able to handle being apart for one night," the Captain told her in a sincere voice.

"But..." Scully began to protest, torn between her anger at being told what to do, and some unexpected amusement that this man felt he could tell her and Mulder what to do. That had never worked well for anyone in the past; all they had to do was ask their former supervisor, Walter Skinner.

"My house, my rules," the Captain said. "You are welcome to stay but it will be in separate rooms." He placed his hands on his hips and dared them to challenge him.

"Forgive him, my husband is very old fashioned," Carolyn said with an apologetic look at Mulder and Scully. "Come on, let's get their rooms ready," she said, pulling Daniel along and out of the room.

They waited a few moments until they heard their hosts going up the stairs, and then Mulder and Scully looked at each other and laughed.

"So are we going to stay in separate rooms?" Sully asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I do want to stay overnight." Mulder smiled and stole a kiss from her. "So what do you think of them?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Well, except for the separate bedroom thing, they seem very nice. A nice, settled couple."

"Yes, well Mr. Gregg sure looks like Captain Gregg, doesn't he?" Mulder said.

"Except for him not having a beard, and the fact that he's older, I would say they were identical."

"I don't think its good genes, Scully. I think he is the Captain." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, Mulder, really! Just because a descendent of someone looks like an ancestor of theirs, it doesn't mean they are a ghost." She gave him one of her 'you've got to be kidding' looks. "Besides, he's solid flesh and blood. You shook his hand."

"And you had yours kissed."

Scully blushed.

"And that doesn't prove anything. We could touch the ghosts that we met on Christmas Eve too."

"I'd rather not think about that," Scully shivered. "They were lethal; we almost killed each other because of them." She gave him a searching look. "I don't like ghosts, Mulder. I don't want to investigate ghosts."

"Not even if it's Captain Gregg?" He tried not to let the jealousy seep into his voice. "You seem quite taken with him."

"Any woman would be, he's a charming man. Surely even you, as a man, can tell that."

"He is charismatic, though I won't let him kiss my hand," Mulder grinned at her.

"There may be hope for you yet," she said.

"So we're here for the night, will you survive without me?" he pulled her back into his arms.

'I think I'll manage," she said and kissed him.

"No sneaking off to visit the Captain," he teased.

"Mulder! I would never do such a thing." She waited a few moments before finishing her thought. "Besides, even if I wanted to I don't think his wife would take kindly to someone putting the moves on her man."

'I don't know, she doesn't seem too dangerous to me." Mulder looked up the stairs.

"Don't be fooled, we women get pretty irritated when another woman tries to take our man."

"Would you?" Mulder asked.

"I have." The smile on her face became a scowl.

'When?"

"Does the name Diana mean anything to you?" she said, her voice tight.

"Oh, that." He still recalled with regret that he had chosen to believe his ex-lover at that point in his life instead of Scully, the woman who meant everything to him. It had almost ended their relationship. "I thought you forgave me for that?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

'I did, but I still haven't forgotten."

'And probably never will,' he muttered, and she shot him a harsh look. "Time to change the subject," Mulder supplied cheerfully. "How do we get the ghost to reveal himself?"

"Mulder, can't we just go to sleep? It's been a long day of driving and I'm tired. If you insist on investigating can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Ghosts are more active at night, you know."

"Who said? Besides, I don't believe he's a ghost. He's far too real.' Scully turned for just a moment and smiled at the portrait.

"Sure you're not going to piss off the wife, and me?" he whispered in her ear.

She hauled off and hit him in his arm, hard.

"Ow! I keep forgetting I'm joined at the hip with a tough woman."

"And I'll kick your ass. Just give me an excuse.' Her blue eyes lit up in challenge.

"No dice. I don't feel like a beating tonight. Let's save that for when we get home." He gave her a seductive smile. "Besides, I don't think the Captain and his wife won't understand handcuffs,' he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

He laughed as he took her in his arms and kissed her again. "Might as well kill some time while we're waiting," he said. As her lips met his she thought that she couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mulder and the Captain get to know each other better…_

Chapter Two

Dana Scully was bone tired, and though she didn't want to hurt Mulder's feelings, she actually didn't mind being alone tonight. She quietly got ready for bed, and tucked herself into the cool cotton sheets, and closing her eyes, thought about her day.

Leave it to Mulder to find a ghost hunt as they were finishing up their vacation. The Caribbean was wonderful, warm, sandy beaches, beautiful blue water in more shades of that color than she ever could have imagined, and warm, sultry nights wrapped in the arms of her lover. To say that she was reluctant to leave was an understatement of vast proportions. She had taken a month away from work and wished it was more, she was tired of the bureaucratic bullshit of her employers despite the fact that she worked for a catholic hospital. When they decided to travel along the New England coast on their way home to Virginia, she had no idea that Mulder would incorporate a ghost hunt into their trip, but somehow after all these years she wasn't at all surprised.

She snorted to herself in derision. In her opinion it wasn't much of a ghost hunt. There were two perfectly lovely older people that lived here and were very much alive, even if the man did resemble the portrait of Captain Gregg to an alarming degree. The man was quite attractive, and she felt not the least disloyal to Mulder admitting that to herself. She would never leave him, not for anyone, but a woman was still allowed to enjoy the passing scenery and her fantasies.

Much to her surprise, even though she was staying in a reputed haunted house, she felt nothing but warmth here. Maybe Mulder was right, if there was a ghost here it must be a happy ghost.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Captain watched as his wife prepared for bed, slowly changing out of her clothes and into her lovely green nightgown. He glanced at the closet, remembering how she had changed into her nightclothes there during the early years of her occupancy at Gull Cottage. It was quite amazing to think that had been almost forty years ago.

He was startled just a bit by the feel of her arms wrapping around his neck where he sat by the desk. He smiled as she hugged him from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"Just remembering how you used to change in that closet all those years ago," he pulled her around to him and put her on his lap.

"Well as you know I was quite concerned about being immodest in front of a ghost that was far too attractive for his and my own good." She let her fingertips slide along his bearded cheek. "You were a spirit that was far too real to me, one that I wanted so badly to be physical. I was afraid you wouldn't be and that I would never realize my deepest desire, to be with you in every sense of the word. And I was also afraid you would be and that I would never be able to let you go."

Captain Gregg gave her a tender smile, and offered her a sweet kiss filled with his deep love for her. "You know I will never let you go, that you are my heart," he whispered.

"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Of course, my love, your wish is my command," he said, and easily picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he set her down gently. He removed his clothes and slid in beside her.

"Don't forget to get dressed when you go out later, just in case our guests are about."

"Carolyn! Do you think I wander about this house naked when you are asleep?" he drew himself up indignantly.

"Daniel, I have no idea," she laughed at his look. "But now that we have guests be just a bit more circumspect. Don't tip your hand until you want to, they're both very smart."

"Do you think they mean us harm?"

"No, I think Dana is along for the ride and that stopping here was Fox's idea. He wants to find you though I'm not sure why. I think it's what you said, personal reasons." She yawned.

"Shall I tell them who I really am?" he frowned.

"Up to you, right now I don't care, I only want to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Your usual coffee?" he smiled as he kissed her lips.

'Of course, you know I can't live without my coffee."

"We'll see what else you can't live without; I do so enjoy waking you up in the morning."

"Only if you're in bed with me when I wake up, I refuse to be attacked from the outside."

"I can most certainly arrange that," he said in a warm tone that made Carolyn shiver.

It took a great deal of restraint to not turn within his arms and draw him down for a passionate kiss, and further activities, but she really was tired. There would be time enough for that tomorrow. Instead, she pushed her back against her husband, kept safe and warm within his strong arms, she soon drifted off to sleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mulder couldn't sleep. It was absolutely no surprise that he couldn't as he had had insomnia for years, and the only thing that seemed to keep it at bay was sleeping with Scully. Tonight he was deprived of that because of some outdated ideas by the man of the house, Mr. Gregg.

He sighed. After tossing and turning for two hours he knew it was pointless and decided to get out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and decided to wander about the quiet house. He escaped from his room and glanced down the hall to the room that he knew Scully was in. It was tempting to join her, and maybe he would later, but for now poking around the supposedly haunted house on his own didn't seem like such a bad thing to do.

Exploring this floor probably wasn't a good idea as all were asleep and waking them would only create questions. He saw a stairway that undoubtedly led to an attic, but using the same reasoning, exploring that would only lead to questions as he was sure he would be heard by those below. So that left only the main floor to be explored. He had seen most of it but it would be worthwhile to look it over more closely, maybe he could find some books, or documents that had historical significance that would tie back to the Captain.

More quietly than he expected he made his way down the main staircase, and stood at the bottom of the stairway wondering where he should start his investigation. He ruled out the kitchen as a starting point as though it certainly looked as though it needed some updates, he doubted he would find anything of interest there.

The main room seemed as good a place as any, and he had noted an alcove off to the side that was bound to contain books and maybe some seafaring information as well. He paused and stared at the portrait that seemed to watch him, to follow the movements of all who entered the room. It was a good portrait and conveyed an amazing sense of the man that Captain Gregg must have been in his day. Mulder was sincere when he professed his interest in the Captain to Scully. He was somewhat fascinated with the man, and the life he had lived, he had even read the book that Carolyn Muir had published on the Captain's memoirs shortly after she had moved in to Gull Cottage. It was an interesting book, different than most memoirs he had read in the fact that it seemed extremely personal, as though she were speaking for the person rather than just transcribing his writing. It was one of the best books he had ever read and found himself quite enjoying the Captain's tales. He supposed it was a good escape from his never ending quest for truth, and all of the dangers that it entailed.

The alcove was an area that was curtained off from the rest of the room, though it could be opened to become part of it. There was a desk in here with a rolled up poster size paper on it, so Mulder unrolled it and found himself looking at a sea chart. He looked closer and noticed that the paper was fairly old, even though some of the ink on it was recent. He looked for some sort of a date, but to his disappointment, didn't find any. Still, noting the condition of the paper, he doubted that it was some one hundred and seventy years old. But if there was one chart, maybe there were others here?

There were several more charts in the room, put neatly into a chart rack, in a very organized manner, much a one would expect from a military man. The handwritten notes in the margin were elegant and precise, and he wondered if it belonged to the current man of the house or the long dead Captain Gregg. That's when an idea struck him, perhaps he could find a signature from the original Captain Gregg, and then get this Daniel Gregg to sign his signature on something and then compare the two. That should help to prove that they were the same individual.

Fingerprints wouldn't work as he doubted the good Captain had a set on file from back in the day. He could investigate the current Mr. Gregg's birth certificate and match it against Captain Gregg's that might give them more information, but still nothing irrefutably concrete. So far the older man hadn't acted like any ghosts he knew of, he only acted like an overbearing man, a man used to his authority. There were no odd lights, no odd sounds, no misty apparitions, so far nothing. He did, of course, realize that they had only been here a few hours, and wondered if they could somehow arrange to stay for a while?

After inspecting the alcove for the rest of the hour, he didn't find much else of interest. Frowning, he left the area, and paused in the living room. Scully was right, it was a nice house, a comfortable house that very much resembled a ship; he could see living in a town, and a house like this. He tucked that thought away for later conversation and concentrated on his immediate concern; he would have to sound her out and see if she had any ideas on how to entrap a reluctant ghost into revealing himself.

Knowing it must be at least 2am; he thought he should probably return to his bed and try to sleep. Trudging up the stairs he stopped outside of Scully's room, and peered down the hall. He was reaching for the doorknob when he became aware of a presence behind him. He took a deep breath to calm his breathing, and turned to see who had started him, and found himself staring into the Captain's stern blue eyes. As a reflex, he took a step back.

'Mr. Mulder," the older man intoned in a deep but quiet voice. "Have you gotten lost?"

"Lost? No, it's just … well… I couldn't sleep."

"And you thought you would interrupt Ms. Scully's sleep?" he raised an eyebrow in disapproval and shook his head.

"But I sleep better with her," Mulder grumbled.

"Not while you are here."

"But…"

"My house, my rules, remember?" He shook a finger at him and Mulder felt like a child again. "But if you really can't sleep, I might be able to help, at least a little."

"And how would you do that?" Sarcasm tinged Mulder's voice.

"I have quite a well stocked liquor cabinet and I'm sure you could find something to your liking."

"You're offering to send me to dreamland by imbibing alcohol?" Mulder gave the older man a strange look.

"Yes, but if you'd rather not?" The Captain shrugged.

"Oh, I didn't say that, you just surprised me, that's all.'

"Very well then, we can drink downstairs, less chance of waking the ladies."

"Lead on,' Mulder said, and followed the older man down the stairs.

They sat quietly in the living room, the captain in a wing chair and Mulder on the sofa, both sipping on the older gentleman's well aged scotch.

"How long have you lived here?" Mulder asked, breaking the silence.

"In Schooner Bay or Gull Cottage?"

"I don't know, both."

"It feels like my entire life though that is not really true. I spent a great deal of time on the sea."

"The sea?" Mulder fixed his attention on the other man who just laughed softly.

"Yes, Mr. Mulder, the sea. I spent most of my life on the sea much as my predecessor and I too achieved the rank of Captain."

"Interesting coincidence, a second Captain Daniel Gregg."

"Yes, I thought you'd like that," he took a sip of the scotch and smiled at the younger man.

"And you don't sound like a native New Englander."

"It is because I am not."

"So what? British? Something else?"

"I spent some time a great deal of time in Britain, and was born in Ireland. The rest of my accent comes from living here." He set down his glass and saw that Mulder's was empty too. "Another?"

"Of course," Mulder studied him intently; there were so many similarities how could this man be anything other than the original Captain Gregg?

"Staring is rude, surely you know that?" the Captain reminded Mulder.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you look so much like him," he inclined his head in the direction of the portrait.

"I hear that a lot, I guess good genes carry forward."

"So you're proud of the Captain?"

"Of course, he was a great man and one of the founders of Schooner Bay." His chest puffed out with pride.

"You're a historian?"

"Yes, I have always been fond of history. A great many lessons can be learned from history."

"History can be painful." Mulder grimaced thinking of some of the personal history that he and Scully had lived through.

'Are you speaking of personal history, Mr. Mulder?"

"Yes, you could say that," he chuckled mirthlessly and took a large drink of scotch. "Personal history can be difficult."

"As I well know.' The Captain mused about his early day with Carolyn Muir and the problems they had faced. "Surely you aren't speaking about you and Ms. Scully? You seem to get along quite well." The Captain raised an eyebrow and Mulder laughed.

'Yeah, we do all right; we've been together a long time."

"How long?"

'"Partners for seven years before we took it to the next level," he said, remembering the past.

"Two questions. Partners? In what? Work?" And then the Captain grinned and shook his head. "And seven years? My God, man, she is a beautiful, compassionate woman, are you daft?"

Mulder drained his drink and poured both he and the Captain another, he was starting to feel comfortable sitting here shooting the bull with this man. It had been a very long time since he had been in a social environment of this sort and felt comfortable enough to share his thoughts with anyone other than Scully.

"Yes, for being as brilliant as I'm supposed to be, I was way too slow on the uptake with Scully. I used to like long legged, long haired brunettes, until one petite fiery redhead walked into my life. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Like my dear Carolyn then." The Captain nodded in understanding. "And partners?"

"Yes, at work. We worked for the FBI."

"Worked? Past tense?"

"Yes, we had a parting of ways," Mulder said, and the Captain didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm guessing the separation was painful?"

"You have no idea,' Mulder frowned, and drained his drink, definitely starting to feel better.

"Mr. Mulder, are you sure you want to drink anymore? You've had several."

That could be a test, Mulder thought to himself. He had a reasonable tolerance for alcohol and thought he could keep up with the older Captain Gregg.

"I'm fine, how are you doing?" Mulder asked.

The Captain saw the challenge in Mulder's hazel eyes and smiled at him. "Do I detect a challenge?"

"Maybe. I have a great tolerance," Mulder said.

"Not as good as mine," the Captain warned. "I blame it on all of the time spent at sea, drinking with the boys at the ports where we stopped. Don't do this Mr. Mulder, you cannot drink me under the table and you will be the worst for it."

"So you say," Mulder said and poured them their next shot. "You do have more?" he eyed the half empty bottle.

"Of course, I have more." He shrugged. "Remember, I warned you."

"We'll see," Mulder smiled, knowing that even by losing this contest he would prove something to himself. He knew how much alcohol that someone of the Captain's weight and stature should be safely able to consume before getting inebriated, and it should be about the same time that he was wasted. He didn't care how much tolerance the Captain had, he had a pretty damn good constitution himself.

"What did you do at the FBI?" the Captain asked.

"We were assigned to a unit called the X-files."

"The X-files? What in the devil is that?"

"We investigated paranormal phenomenon."

"Paranormal?"

"Yeah, you know, unexplained mysteries, the supernatural, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, aliens…"

"Aliens?" The Captain sat up very straight and regarded the man before him with skepticism. "Mr. Mulder, really."

"No, they exist, they really do." He held a hand to his head and closed his eyes for just a few moments, as painful flashbacks of experimentation, probes and needles resurfaced. He concentrated, controlled his breathing and then opened his eyes and looked into the Captain's concerned face.

"Are you quite all right, Mr. Mulder?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bad memory," he said.

"You look as though you are in pain."

'Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime," Mulder said with a grimace.

"Aliens?" The Captain continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Like I said, later," Mulder mumbled and took another sip from his glass. "That's very good scotch."

"Thank you. I rather like it myself."

They sat in silence for a while, until the Captain spoke again.

"Mr. Mulder," he began.

"Please don't call me that, it sounds like my father. Just calling me Mulder is fine."

"Mulder?" the Captain rolled the name around on his tongue not sure he liked it.

"And I don't want to call you Mr. Gregg, or God forbid, Captain Gregg, lest I confuse you with the great man…" he raised his glass to the portrait, "so I will call you…Danny."

"Danny?" the Captain said up straight in his chair, and his eyebrows rose in indignation.

"Yes, Danny." Mulder nodded in satisfaction, suddenly feeling quite pleased with himself.

"No one has called me that since my first mate, my best friend passed, and that was many years ago."

Mulder blinked, trying to concentrate on what the older man was saying. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to cause you any pain. Unfortunately that is one of my talents, causing pain for others." He expelled a long breath and looked at the Captain. "I just like how it sounds. You could be a Danny if you loosened up, you know?"

"Aye, I could at that. Very well, but if you call me Danny than I shall call you Fox." The Captain smiled at him.

"Aww, do you have to?" Mulder whined. "I really hate that name."

"It is only fair."

"Yeah, I guess." He leaned back against the couch and yawned, wondering how many drinks he had, realizing that the older man still seemed unaffected.

'So, Fox, have you ever been sailing?"

"Not really. It's something I always wanted to do though."

"Would you like to go with me tomorrow?" There was a wicked glint in the Captain's eyes that Mulder didn't see.

"Really? You'll take me sailing?" Mulder appeared as gleeful as a little boy given a brand new present.

"Yes, if you would like to go."

"That would be so cool!" He grinned at the Captain.

"Good. I will make the arrangements then." He paused. "Why don't you get some sleep, Fox? You have had a great deal to drink and I believe you will find bed to be a most agreeable option."

"Maybe you're right," he mumbled rubbing his face which seemed to have no feeling, and his eyelids were starting to close of their own accord.

"Come on, up with you," the Captain helped Mulder to his feet and assisted him up the stairs to his bedroom. Mulder sat on the bed, eyes barely open, and he looked at the Captain. "Aren't you tired? Aren't you going to bed?"

'I most certainly am. I have a lovely wife waiting for me." He gave the other man a patient smile as Mulder slowly sagged into the bed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_AN: Thanks for reading and any and all reviews are appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Some adult interaction here (don't worry the other couple will have some opportunities later...)_

Chapter Three

True to his word, Captain Gregg returned to the master cabin before dawn, and quietly slid under the covers beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed back against him, instinctively seeking the solace of his arms.

No one could hold a candle to her and he belonged to her heart and soul. He may bluster and bicker, but more often than not he would give in to her and her wishes, something he never imagined that he would do. He had become her pet and couldn't be happier about it.

Sleepily, she stirred, as he marveled at her beauty. She was self-conscious about aging because she knew that he would always stay the handsome man she fell in love with, one that would never age, while she continued to grow older every day. It didn't matter to him at all, she was exceptional and he planned to spend eternity with her.

"My love, are you awake?" he nibbled her ear.

She made a contented sound, so he placed a few strategic kisses along her neckline and jaw.

'Daniel," she sighed, her voice still filled with sleep.

Since she hadn't said no, he continued his gentle assault, nibbling softly on her neck, allowing his hands to wander to her breasts, which he massaged and fondled with great tenderness. His actions were unhurried and he was more than willing to take his time to match her mood. She moved contentedly under his hands, enjoying the attention. She hadn't quite opened her eyes, but the smile on her lips was intoxicating. So much so that he had to kiss them, softly, and then with more insistence, he parted her lips. He kissed her, and she kissed him, their passion growing with each exchange. When they broke apart, both breathing harder, she finally opened her beautiful green eyes and looked into his.

"Daniel, so early?' she laughed, knowing they often started their day like this.

"You know how fond I am of mornings, my love. And can you think of a better way to start the day?" he whispered, nibbling on her ear again.

She squirmed a bit, he had stoked her need for him, and she wasn't about to let him out of the bed until he had performed his husbandly duties. She reached under the covers and found him and gave him a playful squeeze.

"Wench," he growled.

"Captain, are you about to ravish me?" her face blossomed into a welcoming smile.

"Aye, my love, and you will love every moment of it, "he promised and pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it beside the bed.

She moaned as he teased her core with his fingers and then his mouth until she was ready for him. Then he covered her with his body, and entered her, his every move one of worship.

"I love you," she whispered a she arched against him in wonderment at the passions that only he had ever been able to awaken in her.

Daniel didn't answer, but continued to make her squirm with pleasure. Their passion built to a breaking point and she moaned his name as she arched against him; with a few more erratic thrusts, he groaned her name in reverence as he released within her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Something woke her from her sleep, she wasn't sure what it was, wasn't even sure she cared as she fought against consciousness, longing to stay in her safe, warm sleep. Dana Scully cautiously opened her eyes and bolted upright in bed when she realized that Mulder wasn't there beside her and that the room was unfamiliar. Then she took a deep breath and remembered the events of the day before and realized that she was staying in Gull Cottage in the town of Schooner Bay.

She stretched in the bed and yawned, feeling quite content. It was a warm, comfortable house, and the senior couple that resided here were lovely people. A sweet, intelligent pair that seemed quite attuned to one another, and Scully wondered if that's how she and Mulder would be in twenty years. She smiled to herself at the thought. After everything she had been through with him she still knew there was no one else in her life and her heart and that there never could be.

Awake now, she realized it was still quite early in the morning, and became aware of some soft murmuring, indistinguishable from her bedroom, sounds that took a moment to register with her. Sounds much like she and Mulder made during their shared passion. Suddenly aware of what was going on in the Master Suite, she felt herself blush as they continued to get louder.

She tried to close her ears to the muffled noises from the Master Suite, but smiled to herself. Good for them.

Dana emerged from her room fifteen minutes later, having decided that the kitchen would be a good place to go and wait for the others to get up. On the way down she quietly opened the door to Mulder's room and saw that he was still out, snoring loudly. She laughed to herself and closed the door, she would have to tease him about that later because he swore that he didn't snore.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see the Captain in the kitchen staring out the window into the distance. As she entered, he turned and smiled at her.

Odd, she hadn't heard anyone walk past her bedroom and they had to do that on the way down, she was sure she would have heard that. He looked very presentable considering what he and his wife had just been doing, and she tried to hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Good morning, Miss Scully," the Captain inclined his head in a bow. "How delightful to see you again. May I say that you look quite lovely this morning,' he intoned in a very sensual baritone voice. She was sure he hadn't meant it that way, but she was susceptible to an appealing voice and he most certainly had that.

'Thank you, Captain, may I say that you look quite well this morning as well." She offered him a charming smile.

"Thank you, my dear. Would you like coffee?"

'It's ready?'

"Yes, I tend to rise earlier than my wife, and I indulge her by having the coffee ready for her when she gets up."

"A coffee fan?"

"You have no idea," the Captain rolled his eyes. "She gets quite put out if her coffee is not ready. I think she's addicted to it."

"Then she's trained you well," Scully said.

"Yes, I suppose she has," he said pouring them both a cup, and bringing the cups over to the table where the cream and sugar were placed. "There was one time in my life I wouldn't have stood for that."

"The training? Or the speaking of it?" Scully smiled as she began to fix her coffee the way she liked it.

"Both, I guess." He fixed his coffee and gestured to a chair. When Scully went to sit down, he pulled the chair out for her, and after she was seated, he joined her at the table. "I was a military man, a Captain in the Navy, and then for a while I sailed my own ship. I never had to worry about female company."

'I can imagine," she inadvertently found herself appraising him again, but stopped when she reached his face and saw those blue eyes watching her. Damn that blush that appeared again. "So what changed your mind and turned you into a…?'

"Husband? Father? Family man?" He frowned. "I…retired after a successful voyage, determined to retire to Gull Cottage, but found out that a distant family member, a Claymore Gregg had somehow legally inherited it. The only way I could think to convince him to sell it to me was to come to Schooner Bay. That's where I met Carolyn and her two children, Jonathan and Candy." He sighed, remembering his early days with the Muirs. "Claymore had rented the house to them so it was impossible for me to purchase the house at that time, and though I had never experienced it before, I knew that Carolyn was special." He dropped his voice as if sharing a secret with Scully. "I could hardly believe it but, at least for me, I believe it was love at first sight. And I had no idea what to do with that feeling."

"You had never been in love before?"

'No, though I was engaged once."

"But you didn't marry?" Scully was curious about this man's life now.

'No, and I think that was a good thing although I didn't know it at the time. Her name was Vanessa and she was younger than me by some twelve years. It was thought that we would be a good match. She was attractive, but had a bit of a selfish streak, and was far too young, though I didn't realize that at the time." He frowned.

"Did something happen to break you up?"

"Yes, she did. She decided she couldn't stand being with a man who spent so much time away as I would do being a sea Captain, so she ran off with someone who did not make his living off the sea," there were sad tones to his voice.

'I'm sorry," Scully said.

"Don't be. I suppose she hurt my pride more than anything, though at the time I did believe that I loved her." He rubbed his chin and then looked back at Scully. "But anything I felt for Vanessa is a pale imitation of what I feel for Carolyn. She is my eternal love."

'Eternity, Captain? That's a long time to be with someone," she said and sipped her coffee, wondering if she and Mulder would be together for eternity.

"And a promise I expect him to keep," Carolyn said entering the kitchen. "Morning, dear," she said going over to the Captain and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

He pulled her in for a lingering kiss, but she broke it off and slapped his shoulder. "Daniel, behave. We have company.'

"And such incredibly beautiful company at that,' the Captain used that voice again and Scully shivered. "You are far more attractive than your partner."

"Thank you, I think," Dana laughed.

"Daniel, if you found Fox attractive we would have to have a serious discussion," Carolyn laughed.

"What are you going on about?" he straightened up in his chair.

"Did you not hear what you just said?" Carolyn asked and both of the women laughed. "In a back handed sort of way you just said that Fox is attractive."

'I did not. Why would I say such a thing?" he stood up, indignant.

'Calm down, dear." Carolyn placed a hand on his arm. "We can tease you too."

"I suppose," he grumbled but sat down again.

"Speaking of my partner, he's out like a light. I poked my head into his room and he was totally asleep, snoring. That's rather out of character for him."

"I think I know someone that can explain that," Carolyn gave her husband a stout poke in the ribs, and he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked.

The Captain tugged on his ear and then looked over to Dana, his blue eyes full of mischief. "Well, I found Fox wandering about last night. He was exploring."

"Mulder," Scully muttered and rested her face in her hand.

"No matter, but as we were both unable to sleep I offered an alternative suggestion."

"And what would that be?" Scully eyed him in suspicion.

"We may have had a drink or two..."

"They emptied two bottles of Scotch," Carolyn summed up.

"Two? How is it that you're still standing? Or don't seem to have a hangover?" she studied the Captain who shrugged.

"As I told Fox, I have an incredible tolerance. I blame it on all of the time I spent on the sea. To say there were many drinking adventures is an understatement." He finished with pride. "But I'm afraid your….partner may be out of sorts for a while."

"You drank Mulder under the table?" she seemed amused.

"Yes, is that unusual?"

"Well, he has a fairly good tolerance for alcohol." She frowned. "At least he used to."

"We shall see," again there was that mischievous twinkle in the Captain's eyes.

Scully turned to Carolyn with a raised eyebrow.

"Daniel hasn't told you the rest of it."

"The rest of what?"

"I have offered to take your partner sailing today and he accepted," he said with a wicked smile.

It only took Scully a moment to realized how ill Mulder would be if he went sailing with a killer hangover. She eyed the Captain. "You set him up, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he stroked his chin again, and allowed himself to smile at her.

"You're evil," she said, but couldn't help but laugh.

"It's what he did to the children when they discovered alcohol and had their first hangover. He dragged them out sailing. The kids loved sailing but it was a while before they could look at the water after that. But it also seemed to cure their desire to drink enough to get a hangover."

"You feel it is your place to do this?" Scully asked the Captain.

"Yes, I do. Drinking is fine, and most adults will experience residual ill effects from such activity, and as long as it is not in excess there is no problem with it. And as long as you don't do it before a task in which you need your wits about you."

"Daniel likes to meddle for the good of others," Carolyn explained.

"You were a seaman, I can't believe you didn't have your share of hangovers."

"True enough, and I did suffer my first one as a lad while on leave, and had to be back on board ship the next day. Suffice to say I learned about the timing of such an adventure." He paused. "And Fox was free to decline the invitation."

"Serves him right then," Scully said. "So do you take others sailing?"

"Do you want to be invited?" he offered her a warm smile.

"Actually, I'd like that. I haven't sailed in forever." She smiled back.

"You know how to sail?"

"Yup, can't help it. I'm a navy brat, father and brother in the navy, I had to learn to sail just to keep up with them."

"How fascinating. So you can assist?"

"You bet your… that is, yes, I can." Scully changed her answer as she remembered her manners.

"Then of course you will have an invite, but I think not today."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to see Fox heaving off the port or starboard side?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen him in that condition, but you're right."

"If the weather is nice tomorrow why don't we all go out?"

'That would be very pleasant day," Carolyn nodded. "And as for today, Dana, I was hoping to convince you to spend a girl's day out with me? It's so rare that I have the company of another woman that I tend to enjoy doing some feminine things. Could I tear you away from Fox for that long?"

Dana thought about it for a moment. It had been a long time since she had a day to relax in the company of another woman, and she thought it sounded like fun. "I'd love to," she said.

"Excellent." She stood up with her large cup of coffee. "I need to go finish getting ready."

"And I shall make sure that Fox is awake," Daniel stood up and began to make a motion with his hands when Carolyn placed a restraining hand on his arm, and shook her head. He looked over at Dana. "Unless you would like to do that, Miss Scully?"

"No, I've had that experience before. I think I'll let you have the honors." She smiled. "Try not to be too mean to him. I don't think he knows what he's in for."

"In that you are most correct," the Captain smiled, and with a bow to the women, departed through the doorway.

Scully shook her head and looked at Carolyn. "He's quite unique. Where in the world did you find him?"

"You would never believe me if I told you," she said and smiled at the woman. "Come on, let's get ready for our day and leave the boys to theirs."

"Sounds like a plan," Scully agreed and the women went upstairs to get ready for their day.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Thanks for reading - the setup is almost done; things will pick up soon. It's an extended ride so I hope you like long stories. Reviews are always appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: And we're off! The story will start to pick up some speed from this point on…_

Chapter Four

The waves churned up and down, back and forth, and up and down in an unstopping rhythm as Mulder heaved over the side of the small, trim ship. Mulder couldn't ever remember feeling so sick, he thought as he puked again into the ocean. After a few quiet moments he wiped the spittle from his mouth with the back of his hand, and glared at the Captain.

"This is your fault," he growled.

"My fault? What in the world are you talking about?" the Captain asked with a much too hearty smile as he easily steered the fleet ship with the wind.

"You dragged me out here," he said.

"Dragged you? Hardly. I asked you last night and you accepted my offer to sail, and here we are," the Captain smiled again.

"You knew how I'd feel after drinking most of the night."

"Yes, and so did you. Don't blame me for your choices."

Mulder settled back and studied the Captain who was so obviously at ease with his surroundings. The wind billowing in the sail, the spray of the sea on his face, the man reveled in the elements, and looked totally happy being out here. It wasn't hard to imagine that he spent most of his life at sea. He knew he should think of some leading question to ask him, find some way to trap him into admitting he was a ghost, but he just couldn't think of anything at the moment. He was sure feeling sick had a great deal to do with his lack of ambition, so with his stomach empty for the moment, he settled back into a comfortable silence, content to watch the man who so belonged to the sea.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The day away from Gull Cottage in the company with a woman friend was a special treat for Carolyn Gregg. She didn't have any close friends in Schooner Bay despite having been here for over thirty years. Daniel was tolerant and allowed himself to be dragged out of the house on occasion for a shopping day, but it was not his favorite thing to do, and for Carolyn it was nothing like the company of another woman. What a blessing in disguise it was when those two showed up at their door the night before.

They left Schooner Bay and had travelled to nearby Keystone, spending the morning there, wandering the picturesque Main Street and shopping in the small shops that appealed to their tastes. When it was time for lunch Carolyn guided them to a restaurant known for its seafood, and the two women were seated at a quiet table.

"Dana, I wanted to thank you for joining me today, it's so rare that I get a girls day out anymore."

"You're more than welcome, and I suffer from the same problem. I love Mulder but trying to drag him out for shopping…" she shook her head.

'I know," Carolyn laughed. "Daniel grudgingly goes shopping with me but he would never consider anything remotely resembling a salon, a facial..."

"How about a massage?" Dana laughed.

"He might consider that but I'm not sure that I would want him to get one. I happen to think he is far too attractive."

'And other women might think so too?"

Carolyn nodded. "I can be just a bit jealous under the right circumstances." She offered Dana a smile. "How about Fox? Would he ever go with you to a salon?"

"Well, actually he might, he can be a bit quirky," Dana said, and the women looked at each other and laughed as they imagined Mulder in a salon, getting his nails done.

"That I would like to see." Carolyn paused. "So he is a bit unconventional?"

"You have no idea," Scully rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about you, Dana, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor, I work in a small catholic hospital in Virginia, mostly in the pediatric ward."

"You work with kids? That's wonderful."

"It can be very rewarding and challenging, but sometimes it's very sad." She sighed. "Unfortunately there are some children that can't be helped."

"That must be difficult."

"Very," she offered Carolyn a wan smile.

"Have you always been a doctor?" Carolyn sipped her coffee.

"Well, yes, but not always inter-active."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I worked with the FBI for years as a pathologist. The clients weren't very motivated."

"I would imagine not. What an interesting profession. How long were you there?"

"Nine years,' Scully said, her gaze becoming distant as memories both painful and loving came back to her. "A lot happened," she said in a hushed voice.

"Is that where you met Fox?"

"Yes, I was assigned to him as his new partner. He had built up quite a reputation, he investigated the paranormal and was known as being somewhat erratic, though brilliant, and was supposed to be difficult to work with." She chuckled. "They called him Spooky."

"Spooky? Interesting nickname."

"And since he didn't run me off like most of his partners, my nickname went from being the Ice Queen to Mrs. Spooky."

Carolyn quietly sipped her coffee and smiled at her new friend. "You investigated the paranormal?"

"Yes, aliens, ghosts, voodoo, all sorts of unexplainable phenomenon that couldn't be explained by normal means, it was a unit called the X files."

"Sounds fascinating." The writer brain in Carolyn began to race off, searching or article or story ideas she might get if she learned more about what they did.

"I was set up to disprove his theories, close down the x files, though I didn't know it at the time." Scully sighed. "Instead we became trusted partners, the best of friends, and well, life partners." She frowned. "Which reminds me, why is your husband so set on marriage?"

"He wasn't always," Carolyn laughed. "I asked him to help set up his nephew once with a promising romance and he balked at the idea, said a man shouldn't marry until he was ready, he was quite insistent.'

"What changed his mind?" Scully asked.

"I don't know that he did. The other half of that he supported was that if a man was ready he shouldn't let anything stop him from marrying the woman he loved."

"His nephew wasn't ready?"

"Claymore?" Carolyn shook her head. "Oh God, no. I'll show you a picture of Claymore when we get back to Gull Cottage and it will explain a lot."

"But he was ready to marry you?" Scully smiled.

"Yes, he was. We had several obstacles to overcome, but in the end we did, and here we are."

"What kind of obstacles could the two of you have? You seem perfect for each other."

"Perfect? Hardly." Carolyn raised an eyebrow. 'And our obstacles were…unique."

"How so?" Dana asked.

"I would rather not get into that right now if you don't mind, it's a very long story and I don't know that we have the time." She gave Scully a cheerful look.

"All right," Scully frowned. She had done enough investigations to realize there was more to Carolyn's reluctance than she was admitting. Still, was she any better? There were many things about her life that she wasn't yet ready to share with this gentle older woman that she had just met.

"I know I shouldn't be so forward, Dana, but I bet you have a lot of interesting stories to tell. Would you mind sharing some of them with me? I'm sure I could find a way to write an article or make a story out of your adventures that would be wonderful." She paused and looked at Scully hopefully. "I will fictionalize anything you want, I'm really quite good at it."

"You're still writing?"

"Oh, yes. Daniel and I still collaborate on writing projects.'

"Maybe. I would have to talk to Mulder first."

'Of course, whatever works best for the two of you." She smiled as their waitress came to their table with their appetizers. "And I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

'Shopping works up an appétit, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does. Now we can decide what we want to do after lunch,' Carolyn smiled.

'I didn't think there'd be so many choices in such a small town."

'Schooner Bay and the area around it may surprise you. There's more to do than you think. And you will stay tomorrow, won't you? I'm sure I can convince Daniel to take us all sailing on the bigger ship.'

'Do you think he would let me help?" Scully asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You really know how to sail?"

'Well, I haven't done it for a while, but I'm sure I remember."

"Daniel would love that. I never took to it, you see. I'm perfectly content to be a passenger and let him to do all the work."

Scully laughed. "I'd love to help, though after today I may have to convince Mulder to go out again."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the kids were after Daniel was done with them."

"Serves him right for drinking so much."

'So will you stay through tomorrow at least?" Carolyn asked.

"I'd love to. Maybe we can visit that salon that you've been raving about?" Dana asked.

The women looked up as their lunch arrived, still having a great deal to chat about as they got to know one another.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The waves that rocked the small sailing ship seemed smaller now, and Mulder had finally stopped heaving his guts out. He was grateful for small favors, and quietly spent most of his time watching the Captain sail the small vessel. He did so with ease and as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Though the Captain hadn't made one slip, Mulder still believed him to be the ghost of Gull Cottage. But what could he do to make him slip up? He sat up, noting that they were closing in on the small dock where this vessel rested when they left that morning. He was relieved at that, more than ready to be back on dry land.

After he helped the Captain drop the mooring lines to secure the boat, he tripped, intentionally having to lean on the Captain for balance, and was rather disappointed to find a very firm and solid arm setting him back on his feet.

"Oh, sorry, Danny, I must have slipped."

'Careful, Fox. You could hurt yourself if you are not careful, and I'm sure the beautiful Miss Scully would be very disappointed."

"Scully?" Mulder laughed. "She's seen me hurt so many times I think she stopped counting."

"Oh?" the Captain raised his eyebrow in interest as they began to walk down the long dock and back to the path that would eventually lead them to Gull Cottage. "Do tell."

"While we worked for the FBI we got in trouble a lot and often got hurt." He shrugged.

"How often is a lot?"

"Frequently. Unfortunately, Scully seemed to get hurt as often and as badly as I did."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the Captain said. "How could you risk such a unique and enchanting treasure?"

"Do you always talk like this?" Mulder asked.

"Like what?"

"Old fashioned, old world."

"The old days had their charms as well. I feel drawn to them." He stopped and smiled at the younger man.

"I'm not surprised, you knowledge of the local area is impressive."

'As it should be. I can assure you that no one knows more about Schooner Bay than I do," the Captain said in a satisfied voice.

'Would you be willing to tell me more about its history?"

"You really want to know about Schooner Bay?" he seemed incredulous. "You, an FBI agent?"

"Former FBI. Scully and I quit some time ago." Mulder's voice was bitter and the Captain didn't miss that.

"It sounds like it was under less than ideal circumstances."

Mulder snorted. "You could say that."

"Care to share?"

"Not right now. Suffice to say they wanted me dead and caused Scully and I a great deal of pain.'

The Captain stopped walking and stared at the younger man until he stopped and turned around.

"What?" Mulder asked.

The Captain reached out to Mulder, using his ghostly senses to pick up on the feelings of the former FBI agent. Waves of anger, despair and guilt rolled off this man, he was far more damaged than the Captain would ever have thought.

"Are you quite all right?" the Captain asked, his blue eyes searching the pinched face before him.

"I'm fine," Mulder said, trying to unclench his jaw. He was suddenly struggling with an array of unwanted memories that seemed to be assaulting him.

"Here now," Daniel laid a hand on Mulder's shoulders and without a word, willed some of the pain to drain away from him. Daniel almost winced as the worst of it flowed through him and dissipated, it was always harder to do thing like this in his corporeal form, but there was no way around that at the moment, he could hardly change into a spirit at this juncture.

Within moments, Mulder felt the memories slow to a crawl, felt his emotions reign back under control, and he took a steadying breath before looking into the Captain's face. "I'm sorry I guess I haven't completely recovered from my hangover."

"Apparently."

Mulder eased himself away from the Captain's hand, and looked the older man in the face. "Are you the ghost of Gull Cottage? Are you the Captain Daniel Gregg?"

"You mean my ancestor?" Daniel laughed. "You have a vivid imagination Mr. Mulder. How could I possibly be ghost? Aren't they supposed to be spectral and frightening? I am hardly that."

"Not now. But I'm willing to bet you can be, I know you can be intimidating."

"Oh?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Well so far you have Scully and I sleeping in separate bedrooms even though we've been together in every sense of the word for the last nine years."

"My house, my rules."

"It could be that we are just humoring you, you know."

The Captain glared at him, and there was just the slightest rumble of thunder in the distance before he got his temper back under control. Mulder turned to look and for the most part saw a bright sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky.

"Now where did that come from?" he mused.

"The coastal weather in Maine can sometimes be unpredictable," the Captain said.

"I guess." He turned back to face the older man. "Are you or are you not the ghost?"

"Fox, really? After all of the time we've spent together, how could you think me a ghost? And why are you so intent on finding a ghost?"

"Because I have a special favor to ask, one that only a ghost can help me with," Mulder looked at him hopefully.

"Then I am afraid you will be disappointed for I am but a man."

"I don't believe you, I need you to be a ghost," Fox shook his head, and turned away from the Captain, walking on the path that led back to Gull Cottage.

The Captain stared after him in deep thought.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The walk back to Gull Cottage took only a few minutes from where the boat was docked, and Mulder was in a bad mood. He kept his head down and outpaced the Captain, leaving the older man to trail along behind.

He needed the Captain to be the ghost of Gull Cottage. A ghost had special abilities and connections that a mere mortal couldn't comprehend, and Mulder needed that reality for the favor he needed to ask.

"Damnit!" he swore to himself, angry at the Captain for not being a ghost as he stalked up the stairs of the front porch of Gull Cottage.

In the sitting room Carolyn and Dana were laughing happily, sharing coffee and some dessert as they discussed a wide variety to things with each other. They both looked up as the door was thrown open and Mulder stomped in, a scowl on his face. He glared at the two of them.

"Oh, oh," Dana said and set her coffee cup down on the table. "Mulder? Are you all right?"

"All right? I have a friggin' hangover and your husband took me sailing!" he shook at finger at Carolyn. "And you ask if I'm all right?"

"Mulder, apologize!" Scully stood up and faced her partner. "You have no right to talk to Carolyn like that."

"Oh, Carolyn, is it? What, one day together and you're suddenly best friends?"

"Stop being so rude!" She went to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

"So…you didn't like sailing with Daniel?" Carolyn asked, setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Yes, no…it was terrible! I was sick!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Scully scolded. "No one told you to drink so much."

"And where is my errant husband?" Carolyn asked from the couch. A moment later, the front door opened and she heard her husband's familiar footsteps.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked, stepping into the doorway behind Mulder.

"This is your fault!" Mulder wheeled on him, shaking his finger.

"What is?" The Captain seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Why aren't you a ghost? You need to be a ghost!" Angry, Mulder threw up his hands and stormed out of the house.

Embarrassed by Mulder's behavior in front of their hosts, Scully looked at the floor for a long moment. When she looked up she flashed them an embarrassed, apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, but I need to go after him," she said and slipped past them and out the front door in pursuit of her significant other.

Daniel sighed and walked over to Carolyn, stopping before her.

"I guess we have a problem," Carolyn said.

"Aye, but I think Mr. Mulder may have a more serious problem then we do"

They both looked toward the closed door.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was simply amazing how fast that man could move when he was motivated, Scully thought as she ran to keep up with him. He had stalked away from the house down to the beach and was marching into the distance endlessly, or so it seemed to her. He must have walked a mile before he began to slow down. Breathing a grateful sigh of relief, she hurried to catch up with him. She fell into step with him and allowed him his silence, she knew he would speak when he was ready. After a few minutes he finally stopped and wheeled on her.

"What do you want?" he asked, scowling.

"Mulder! What's gotten into you? What right do you have to be so rude to them? To me?"

She watched him and though she could normally follow his thoughts after all of their time together, at the moment she was unsure of where he was, what he was thinking.

He glared at her, but said nothing, and turned and stomped off along the beach again.

"Mulder! Stop it!' She grabbed his elbow from behind, and he spun around to face her.

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

He studied her, this petite redheaded woman that he loved more than life itself, this woman who would never back down from him no matter how angry he was, and realized once again that he loved her for it and that at the moment he was being an ass. She had nothing to do with his feelings of inadequacy, she knew nothing about his wanting to find William, and why he was hoping to find a special spirit here at Gull Cottage.

"Nothing," he muttered at last and looked away from her.

"Nothing? Really?" she glared at him, and now he saw the fire in her eyes. "You practically ran away from the house and we have travelled more than a mile away, at a rather remarkable speed because you're pissed about something. And the only thing you've said which makes no sense at all to me is that you're mad because our host isn't a ghost."

"Yeah, well," he shuffled his feet and looked away from Scully.

"Is that what's wrong?" She asked incredulously.

"Truthfully?" He looked at her, now trying to gauge how mad she was at him. "Yeah, I'm quite put out that he isn't a ghost."

"Mulder! He's a living, breathing man hopelessly in love with his wife, whom I may add, is a very lovely woman. Why would you want him to be a ghost?"

"I told you when we came here, I have a special favor to ask the ghost of Gull Cottage."

"What's the favor?" Her blue eyes were sharp, trying to peer into the inner workings of his mind.

He knew he had to choose what to share with her at this moment. He was reluctant to tell her that he wanted to find William and see if he was all right. He was afraid to reopen that wound for her as she had finally managed to find an uneasy peace with that particular scenario.

"I can't tell you."

"Mulder!' She stomped her little foot hard on his instep.

"Oww! That hurt!" He glared at her again.

"I can hurt you more if you don't answer!" Her blue eyes were blazing now, and he found himself quite intrigued by angry Scully.

"I want to defer my answer until later," he said. "But I really need to find out if there is a ghost at Gull Cottage."

"I don't think it's Carolyn's husband," she said.

"He drank me under the table and showed no ill effects today," he said.

"He was a navy man, and you sometimes lose drinking contests," she countered.

"Not often," he said.

"True.' She crossed her arms in front of her. "All right then, what else?"

"He doesn't sleep much," he said.

"You don't sleep much," she offered.

"He hasn't eaten anything all day."

"Maybe he has a hangover too, but doesn't spend the day heaving his guts out, like you."

"Scully!" He put a hand to his heart and gave her his puppy dog eyes. "You wound me."

"It wasn't a pretty sight, was it?" She said, covering her laughter.

"You have no idea," he said. "I never want to go sailing again." He reached for her hand and they began to walk down the beach.

"That's too bad, Carolyn told me that we could all go sailing tomorrow. It seems they have a bigger ship with a hired crew and everything. She's invited us along."

"Hmm. Only under one condition, help me trip him up, help me to prove that he is, or isn't a ghost."

"Mulder, are you still going on about this?"

"Please, Dana, it's important."

"My first name? It must be important." She searched his face but didn't find any answers there. "If I agree to help you check this out then you have to tell me what's going through that insane mind of yours when we are done."

"Agreed," he said, knowing that the topic would lead to a tender subject.

"And if we can't prove that he is a ghost, then you need to leave them alone and enjoy their company for the nice older couple that they are. All right?"

"All right," he said with a pout.

"Oh, poor Mulder," she said and placed a hand on his cheek.

He looked at her and saw the twinkle in her blue eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. His libido kicked in and he suddenly remembered that they had been apart a whole day and one half, so he pulled her closer, giving her a long passionate kiss. He had only started to nuzzle her neck when she squirmed out of his reach. Backing away from him he saw that the twinkle in her eyes was still there.

"Scully?"

"Mulder," she laughed playfully, and without warning, turned and ran down the beach.

"You can't get away from me that easily," he yelled and began to chase her down the beach, his thoughts going in a completely different direction from just a few moments before.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mr. and Mrs. Gregg sat on the porch stairs, next to one another, talking quietly. It was late afternoon, the sun was still warm, and the day bright. Their wayward houseguests had not reappeared as of yet.

"I suspect they are some distance down the beach by now," the Captain ventured.

"No doubt." Carolyn regarded her husband. "Why is he so mad at you?"

'I have no idea."

"You did take him out sailing with a hangover," she reminded him.

"Yes, well, I have to admit to that, but that isn't it. He seemed to have gotten past that and we were having a passable day." He sighed. "Mr. Mulder seems to be mad that I am a man and not a ghost."

"Why would he be angry about that?"

"He said something about wanting to ask me a favor, but implied that that I would be unable to help him as a man and could only help him if I were truly a spirit."

"Which you are," she pointed out.

"Which he doesn't know no matter what he may suspect."

"Poor man. I wonder what it could be that is bothering him so much."

"He seems very troubled, it seemed to come to the surface when he spoke of his work in the past with the FBI. He said they tried to kill him!"

"The FBI? Why would they want to kill one of their own?" She shivered. "Daniel, something's wrong. I feel like they're truly good people but maybe have a lot of baggage that they are carrying around."

"Baggage?" the Captain looked puzzled.

"Past history, past burdens," Carolyn explained. He had gotten so good at picking up on modern day idioms that it always took her a few moments when he didn't understand the reference.

"I would say that is a valid assumption," he looked off in the distance. "I did something I shouldn't have…" he began.

"What did you do?" Carolyn asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing bad, my dear, it is just that I could tell that Mr. Mulder was upset, as though he was overcome by emotions that he suppressed, so I offered him a comforting shoulder squeeze…"

"And took in what he was feeling?" She shook her head. "We've talked about this, people need to feel whatever it is they are feeling without help from you to mute the pain."

"I only do it once in a great while and only when necessary." He shook his head. "Mr. Mulder apparently has a lot of unopened baggage. He feels terribly guilty and sad about some elements in his life."

Carolyn took her husband's hand in her and waited for him to look at her. "Daniel, we all have burdens to bear and we must all choose our own path. No one can do that for us. Surely you know that by now."

"I hate to see people suffer," the Captain shook his head and looked out at the horizon again.

"So you want to help him?"

"Aye, I do."

"You'll be meddling," she said with a sigh. "Though it wouldn't be the first time you've meddled in people's lives."

"Me? Meddle?" he sat up straight and gave her an indignant look and she laughed.

"Yes, you. You're an expert at it, and your results are mixed at best."

"Well, at least I try," he said.

"Hey," she squeezed his hand and he looked back at her. "You're sincere about this, you really do want to help him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you going to tell him what you really are? It's completely your decision. I'll stand by whatever you decide."

"Perhaps, I could give them a few more legitimate clues" He sighed. "I really do want to find out what's wrong, what it is that is troubling them so."

They were silent for a few moments as they mused over their options.

"They could talk to us," Carolyn ventured. "As a spirit you could influence them to share what troubles them most with us, couldn't you? Use your powers of suggestion?"

"Aye, I could do that. It's probably the most direct path to the answers we want from them, and since they will not be here long that may be the best course of action." He paused and looked back into his wife's captivating green eyes. "Should we ask them to stay longer? Besides this, they seem pleasant enough company for the most part and you and Miss Scully seem to be getting on quite well."

"Yes, Daniel, let's ask them. Maybe we can help them out and make some friends in the meantime. It's so nice to have another woman around to do things with."

"And I definitely don't fit that role," he murmured and leaned close to kiss her.

"And I don't want you to because I have other things in mind for you," she teased.

"Saucy wench," he muttered and bit her lower lip before giving her a kiss that took her breath away.

"Yes, that's exactly what I have you for," she murmured into his mouth.

Captain Gregg finished kissing her and with reluctance drew away.

"Daniel?" her green eyes pleaded with him.

"My love, we are supposed to have dinner with our guests in a little over an hour. How will that occur if we stay out here necking on the front steps?"

"I thought maybe you could use your ghostly abilities to put together a quick dinner," she batted her eyes at him.

He laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Come along, Carolyn. You will be my kitchen assistant."

"You could let me cook, you know. I have improved."

"Not enough, and not for guests," he said. "I will cook, you shall help."

"Stupid ghost," she muttered and poked him in the ribs, laughing they returned to the house.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_AN: Even as the author of this story I find it odd that these characters work well together – but they do (or else I would not be posting this). Please let me know what you think – please send reviews as they are appreciated. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks for your reviews, they are appreciated._

Chapter Five

The beach wasn't so bad, Mulder thought, now that he had caught Scully and had her pinned beneath him. He tickled her under they were both exhausted from laughing and then collapsed beside her. Moments like this were rare for them and Mulder accepted each one for the treasure that they were. Still smiling, he rolled over Scully, pinning her to the beach once again.

"Mulder," she purred, noting his interest.

"Scully, I don't want to stay here tonight if I can't be here with you," his voice was low as he whispered in her ear and began to nuzzle her neck.

"It hasn't been that long," she giggled as he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"A whole day since I could sample the delectable Dr. Dana Scully."

She wiggled against him, enjoying the feel of him against her. "Mulder, not here."

"Why not?" He raised his head and looked around. "Completely deserted, we have it all to ourselves."

"It's out in the open."

"Fine." He scrambled off her, got to his feet, and extended a hand, helping her up. "Over there." He pointed to an outcropping of rocks closer to the beach that would hide them from view.

As Mulder led her around the rocks, he suddenly pulled her to him and pressed her against them, she felt the hardness of the rocks against her back, and the hardness of her partner against her front.

"Scully, have I ever told you what you do to me?" he whispered into her ear and then nibbled on it.

She shivered, trying to maintain her composure, though she had no problem with doing the wild thing, she wasn't sure she wanted to do it on the beach, with all of that sand getting in places it shouldn't…after all they had just returned from their tropical vacation.

"Scully," he whispered again and moved against her.

"Mulder, we don't have time, we're on the beach, and there's dinner, and…"

"It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you, dinner can wait, and there's always time…" he murmured as he opened her mouth for a deep tonsil clearing kiss, that left her weak in the knees.

"What's this?" Mulder asked as his hand fell into a crevice and he felt of all things, plastic. He pulled away from Scully for just a few moments and paid more attention to the opening in the rock. With a wink at her he pulled out a thick plastic case that contained a blanket and a couple of wine glasses. "What have we here?"

"I would guess we're not the only ones that use this place for a tryst. But who?" Scully asked.

"Maybe our favorite ghost and his wife."

"He's not a ghost."

"So you say," Mulder quipped. "But what do we know about ghosts?"

Dana sighed, knowing that the moment had been broken, and shifted into professional gear. "Ghosts can appear in many different manifestations, from spirit form to corporeal, from invisible to demonic to human. "

"So basically anything?"

Scully nodded.

"And a wide array of abilities can be attributed to them. Fear, visual and auditory illusions, the ability to control another person's mind," here he exchanged a long look with Scully as they both recalled the two ghosts they had encountered on Christmas Eve many years ago that had almost killed them with their frightening mind games.

'Stupid idea," she muttered and crossed her arms in front of her. "Staking out a haunted house on Christmas Eve, why do I ever listen to you?"

"Because you love me," he said and offered her a boyish smile.

She cursed under her breath and Mulder grinned.

"That's my girl," he said. "Is there anything that will specifically define a ghost?"

"Well, the area they are in is supposed to be cold, some scientific, and I use the term loosely, devices that exist in paranormal phenomenon are supposed to indicate when there is a ghostly presence around."

"Yeah, where could we get some of those?" Mulder chewed his lower lip.

"You're the one that's ghost hunting, you didn't bring anything with you?"

"I didn't think it would be that hard. I didn't think he'd be this smart." Mulder frowned.

"We've met intelligent ghosts before, from what you read I would think you would have expected something like this."

"But he's human, and he's married for God's sake!"

"Maybe because he's not a ghost," Scully pointed out again. "Or as you said, he's a happy ghost. He certainly isn't threatening."

"You're only saying that because you think he's hot," Mulder teased.

"Well, maybe a little," Scully's eyes twinkled, and a soft smile touched the corners of her mouth.

"Scully! You think he's hot?"

"Well, isn't the saying "I may be married but I'm not dead."? Oh wait, I'm not married so I can look all I want,"

"And if I looked at another woman you'd ream my ass."

"Damn right!"

"Do you really think he's hot?" Mulder's insecurities were bothering him just a little.

"Yes, but not as hot as you."

"Well, when you put it like that," Mulder stepped close again and kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss that lingered on her lips.

"I bet he doesn't kiss as sweetly as you," she said.

"Don't you dare find out," his eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"But it would be a scientific experiment, I mean how many people can say they've kissed a ghost?"

"Tell you what, I'll kiss him and I'll tell you how it is."

"Jealous, Mulder?" Scully purred and rubbed a hand across his chest.

"Damn straight. You're mine," he said and pulled her in for a more thorough kiss.

"Damn straight," she agreed, kissing him back.

"Let's be late to dinner," he said, pressing up against her again.

Feeling his hands beginning to travel under her blouse, she moaned and began to unbutton his shirt. Unable to talk, because her mouth was attached to his, she nodded and ran her hands down toward his belt.

They were surprised to hear a noise in the vicinity and it took a moment for it to register that someone was clearing their throat. Their hands dropped away and they stared at each other in shock, Scully beginning to turn a bright shade of crimson that Mulder found endearing. When they buttoned up and gathered themselves together, they turned around and saw nothing. Cautiously stepping around the rocks, they saw the figure of the Captain, his back toward them.

"My apologies for my indiscretion," he said, turning to face them again. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Why are you here?" Mulder asked more than a little annoyed.

"Carolyn sent me to bring you back for dinner, it will be ready in half an hour."

"Okay," Scully said, watching him closely.

"I will see you back at the house," he nodded and offered them a small smile, and then turned and left them, walking back along the beach towards the house.

"How the hell did he sneak up on us?" Mulder asked.

"Well, it is a beach, the sound of the waves could have drowned out his approach, and we were preoccupied," she said.

"Why do I feel like a teenager being watched over by my father when I am around him?"

"Yeah, kind of like making out in a parent's bedroom," Scully laughed.

"Scully? Did you do that?"

Unable to answer, she nodded, laughing the entire time.

"All right, let's get back." Mulder looked towards the horizon. "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he walks fast?" Scully shrugged.

"Let's follow his footprints back."

Hand in hand they headed back, stopping to look at each other when the Captain's footprints suddenly disappeared from the sand, and were not seen the rest of the way back.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, Scully was happy that Mulder behaved himself, and Daniel and Carolyn were simply relieved that everything seemed back to normal. Their talk was about nothing important, just a chance to get to know one another better.

Mulder's words had to be nonsense, but there was something very special about the Captain, and she was sure it was not just the woman in her that was thinking that. She determined to try a little test, just because she was curious. As they were walking into the living room, she caught her foot on the edge of a throw rug and tripped, falling into the Captain who caught her with surprising alacrity. For just a moment though, she was in his arms, her ear pressed against his chest. The doctor in her listened for a heartbeat, but she didn't hear one, and though he gave every appearance of breathing when watching him from afar, she did not hear him draw a breath to take into his lungs as would a normal person.

"Miss Scully, are you all right?" the Captain asked as he set her back on her feet, concern evident in his face.

"Scully?" Mulder reached across and touched her arm, drawing her away from the other man. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, really, Just clumsy," she flashed them all a smile. "My apologies."

"No problem, my dear, I am just happy that you did not hurt yourself."

"Come on, let's sit over here," Mulder said guiding her to a seat beside him on the sofa.

Carolyn sat in her favorite chair and the Captain elected to stand by the fireplace, just under his portrait, as he regarded the others in the room. He was not unaware of what Dana Scully had done, but there was very little he could change for he was not truly living and never would be again. He could not make a non-existent heart beat, nor make lungs he did not truly possess fill with air. Both of their guests were extremely intelligent and he wouldn't put anything past them. In a way he was rather enjoying their game of trying to prove that he was really a ghost. He always liked a challenge and they were certainly that.

"That was a wonderful dinner, thank you," Dana said to Carolyn.

She glanced over at Daniel who raised an eyebrow at her. "I couldn't have done it without Daniel's help," she said and smiled at her husband.

"Yes, I am an amazing assistant," he said in his pleasant baritone voice. "I assist you in many endeavors, do I not, my dear?"

"Yes, you do. Sometimes even when I don't want your help," she said sweetly.

"I know the feeling," Scully said and poked Mulder in the ribs.

"Hey! What'd I do?" he protested.

Scully laughed at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Better?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Mulder grumped.

The other two laughed in good humor.

"So, Daniel and I have talked about this and we wanted you to know that we are enjoying your company so much that we would like you to spend the week with us." Carolyn paused and gave them both a warm smile. "I hope you'll consider it."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, and she could practically see the happy dance that Mulder was doing internally, he offered her a goofy smile, and nodded.

"Yes, if you can put up with us we'd love to stay the week," Scully said with a bright smile for them.

"Good, that's settled then. Now we will have to come up with an agenda," the Captain rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Carolyn mentioned sailing. Any chance we could do that?" Scully asked.

'Yes, that's right, you said your father was a navy man; do you like to sail?" His blue eyes sparkled in delight.

"Love it, though it's been a long time since I've sailed. What would you be taking out? What size craft?"

"For all of us, so the larger vessel. I take passengers for cruises as a part time business, so I have a crew. We wouldn't have to do much sailing I'm afraid."

"Damn!" Scully swore and the Captain laughed.

"But if you are truly interested, I could take you out later in the week in the small craft, the one that I took Fox out in this morning."

"Don't do it, Scully, it's a death trap!" Mulder said, clutching his heart.

"I'll be fine, Mulder. I don't plan to sail with a hangover!" She patted her partner's cheek.

They all laughed.

"You aren't really going to make us sleep in separate rooms again, are you?" Mulder asked.

"Did you get married today?" the Captain asked.

"Well, no…"

"Then the sleeping arrangement shall remain in place..."

"But that's ridiculous," Mulder began.

"My house, my rules," the Captain said, standing up with his arms behind his back.

"Mulder, it's okay," Scully said, and gave him a knowing look squeezing his arm.

He thought about her look and came to the conclusion that she planned to break curfew tonight despite the rules. He gave her a reluctant smile and squeezed her hand.

"All right,'' he grumbled, hoping he was reading his Scully correctly. He wasn't above breaking curfew if it meant they could be together.

"Wonderful. Now that that is settled, Carolyn and I will leave you as it is time for our evening walk on the beach. We will be back in a bit. Try to behave yourself," he said to Mulder.

Carolyn took her husband's arm and they walked out into the kitchen and out the back door into the lovely evening.

The petite red haired woman stared at the entryway to the kitchen for a few seconds before she got up and paced the length of the drawing room. Lost in thought, she chewed at her lower lip until she stopped and regarded the portrait of Captain Daniel Gregg.

Mulder thought she looked adorable, he loved when she was so deep in thought that she chewed at her lower lip, it always reminded him that he would like to be the one doing that, but that was another topic entirely. He sat back and waited for her to speak.

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

'I think there's something not quite right about our host, the Captain."

"Finally you're getting it." He gave her an appraising look as she turned from the portrait to face him. "But what made you suddenly reconsider?"

"My medical background."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"When I tripped, he caught me."

"Yeah, I saw that," Mulder said and did not look pleased, she thought she detected a note of jealousy in his voice.

"Jealous, Mulder?"

'No, it's not that…" he frowned, and realized he was a bit jealous.

"Never mind," she waved off that part of the conversation.

"What about your medical background?" he prompted.

"When he caught me, for just a few moments my cheek was pressed against his chest, his nicely sculpted chest," she couldn't resist adding. It was the truth, and it would get Mulder, he deserved to be teased on occasion.

"And?" It was amazing how much irritation could fit into one small word.

'And it wasn't long, but…I didn't hear a heartbeat." Her blue eyes met hazel ones that blinked at her and she saw the wheels turning quickly in her partner's mind. "Nor did his lungs draw in a breath as normal people do." She shrugged. "It's not a lot to go on because it was only a few seconds, but as you know I would notice these things.'

"And if he is a ghost, corporeal rather than living, he wouldn't have a heartbeat, and he wouldn't breathe in air through his lungs like we do." Mulder nodded. "And when we were coming back from the beach, his footsteps disappeared."

"They could have been washed away by the waves," Scully said.

"The waves hadn't come in that far yet." Mulder stood up and gave Scully an exuberant hug. "Now we have something to go on. If we can get some more information, do some research, find out exactly when this Daniel Gregg came into existence, we'll know. I still have some FBI contacts, maybe Skinner could run a report for us…"

"Mulder, stop." Scully placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"What is it, Scully? What's wrong?"

"What happens if the FBI runs a report and finds out he isn't who he is pretending to be?"

"It would be in the Federal database and eventually anyone interested in finding out about Captain Gregg would be able to do so." He sighed. "So if he is our ghost, other people would be able to find that out."

"Yes, and bother him and Carolyn. Look around you, Mulder, what do you see?"

"A nice home occupied by a sweet older couple that are very much in love, even if one of them may be a ghost."

"Do we have the right to take all of that away from them if our suppositions are true?" Scully searched his face. "Very few people achieve true happiness. As I'm sure you know it's hard to come by…" Scully felt herself blinking back tears as she thought of their life together and the son they gave up in order to protect him.

"Scully," he whispered and drew her into the comfort of his arms.

"Mulder, my point is that we have no right to take their happiness away. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but if he is a ghost, maybe you were right and he is a happy ghost. If that's the case we should just leave them be." She drew back to look at him. "Don't you agree?"

"Okay, fine, we'll do this on our own. I still want to know if he's really a ghost."

"And what if we can't find out through our own investigation? Even though they invited us to stay the week, I'm running out of vacation time, and the hospital isn't very happy with me. Those out of the box treatments that I used on Christian weren't appreciated and I'm in a bit of hot water on that."

"About that," Mulder brushed a stray lock of auburn hair away from her face. "We don't have to stay there anymore, since I've been cleared I can have a real life again. We can go wherever we want, you know?"

"I know, but Mulder, really, where would we go?"

"Oh, I don't know. It has occurred to me that Schooner Bay is a rather nice little town. The area is quiet, I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to have a doctor like you join them. And if Captain Gregg is the worst of the darkness that we have to face in our future, then I think I'm in." He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Really?" Her brow crinkled in thought.

"Just think about it. I know that hospital isn't your favorite place to work, and as long as we're here it might not hurt to investigate the possibilities. That's all I'm saying."

"A fresh start?" She looked into his hazel eyes and saw the love he had for her and wanted to fall into them. "Maybe. It can't hurt to check."

"Besides, I like making Danny crazy!" he smirked and she laughed.

"One of these times he's going to get so mad at you.'

"And you think today was fun? Puking my guts out on a ship?"

"You shouldn't have drank so much," she scolded him.

'I was trying to prove a point."

"And lost,' she pointed out.

"You wound me to the quick," he said.

"Come here," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch, where they sat down.

"Scully?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since they are out for an extended walk I thought I could get some alone time with you, nothing like necking on the couch, is there?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"If I take you upstairs I can do a lot of things were not supposed to," he said in his seductive voice.

"No, Mulder," she pushed against his chest. "Let's do this for now," she said and drew him in for a kiss.

"High School it is," he said with a sigh. "What would your mother say?"

Scully laughed and then silenced him with a long drawn out kiss. "Mulder…"

"Hmmm…" he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips.

'I don't care…"

Sleep was eluding her, something that didn't happen very often. Though a light sleeper, Dana Scully was also a sound sleeper, but tonight there were too many things running through her mind. For the most part the ghosts they had met had exhibited some element of maliciousness, none of them were anything like Captain Gregg. How could someone so human possibly be a ghost?

Their evidence so far was circumstantial at best, but now she was curious. Not that she would really do anything if she found out, she just wanted concrete proof that ghosts existed, and she had never met one as interactive as the Captain. She laughed at herself, she was already thinking that he was a ghost, like Mulder.

Dana let her thoughts wander to the love of her life, and realized that she really did miss sleeping with him, missed being held by him and touched by him. They really should be together and not in separate bedrooms just because they weren't married. When she was growing up she imagined meeting her prince charming, falling in love and having a grand wedding to start her new life. That was to be followed with a lovely life together and a family that consisted of at least two children.

Her life had turned out so much different from that dream of her youth, and all because she went to work for the FBI and was assigned to the X-files. Their journey was eventful and harrowing on so many levels, so much had been taken away from them, but through it all they discovered each other. And Dana realized that her great truth was Mulder, that whether she liked it or not he was the love of her life, her very own Prince Charming even if his armor was sometimes dented. But there was still a part of her that yearned for that normalcy that wanted a simple life, married with those children. And even though she and Mulder didn't need to be married, she certainly wouldn't mind it. She wouldn't mind officially becoming 'Mrs. Spooky", in fact, it would make her happy.

She thought about him again and how much she wanted to be held by him, have him kiss her again, so she got up and went to the door, and opened it. She blinked when she saw Captain Gregg passing by in the hallway. Surprised, he stopped and looked at her.

"Going somewhere, Miss Scully?"

"Umm...just to the bathroom. Andy by the way, what are you doing up?"

"As I explained to Fox last night, I suffer from insomnia and seldom sleep through the night. I often walk through my home."

"Oh, well, goodnight Captain Gregg," she said shutting the door behind her.

She swore to herself, maybe she wouldn't be able to get to Mulder tonight, she thought as a wave of sleepiness overcame her. Still yawning, she went back to her room, tucked herself under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

Mulder shook his head, knowing he was having a difficult time getting to sleep. His make out session with Scully on the couch had him thinking about things that that he could only fulfill with her in his bed. And damnit! He wanted her there come hell or high water. Determined, he got out of bed and opened his door, and stopped, suddenly overcome by a wave of sleepiness. He stumbled to the bed, stretched out, and in a few moments, was sound asleep.

Captain Gregg stood in the door and smiled at the younger man who was now snoring quietly. "Sleep well, Mr. Mulder, I will see you tomorrow." And the Captain closed the door behind him.

The bed shifted slightly under Daniel's weight as he slid under the covers next to his wife. Carolyn sighed and leaned back against him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he murmured.

"You didn't." She paused. "I have a question for you."

"What is that my love?" he settled into the bed and pulled her back against him, putting a possessive arm over her as they lie together.

"Do you really think it's right to keep them apart? I mean, it is the seventies and things are much different than in your day."

"You think I am being obstinate?"

"Something like," she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"I am not. I mean I can be but in this case I am not."

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Carolyn, they love each other, they should be married."

"I agree, but it is not for us to decide that. It's their lives."

"And what if that is what they truly want?" he nuzzled her neck.

"And how would you know that?"

He pulled back a bit and looked at her. "I have my ways.'

"Elaborate," she said, returning the favor and kissing his neck. He squirmed a bit as she found his ticklish spot.

"I sense that is one of their truest wishes, to be married. But their lives have not let that be in their plans. Spiritually I feel they are."

"Then why do they need to do anything else?" She pulled back and her green eyes searched his.

"Because I want to help them and whether they realize it or not, this will lead to better things for them."

"And you know this because?"

"I can't say at this moment. I still have things to work out…"

"Things?"

"Things not of this realm, my dear, but before I can do much I need to know more about them and their lives. More about what they have been through."

'I don't know, Daniel. Reopening old wounds isn't always a good thing."

"Sometimes letting out a deeply buried infection is the only way a wound can heal."

They shared a long look and at last Carolyn nodded, and then settled against his chest, closing her eyes. "You'll stay?"

"Yes, I wanted to hold you, sleep with you tonight." He sighed. "To once again realize how grateful I am to have this time with you, to have been granted an afterlife in which you play such a prominent part."

"No sex?" she said and smiled against him.

"No, not now." He chuckled as he gently rubbed circles on her back. "But we will see what the morning will bring. I do so like mornings…"

"But I want to sleep," she whined only a little.

"I bet I can change your mind," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Content to hold her in his arms he placed a tender kiss on her cheek and settled in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sailing the next day was incredible. The sun was high in the sky with only a few scattered clouds to mar its brightness, the blue skies were gorgeous, the temperature was in the mid eighties, and the sea was a little choppy but not noticed much on the bigger ship that Daniel had taken out for the day. Scully stood on the foredeck watching as the ship sailed smartly over the ocean waves, breathing in the spray and the salt from the ocean. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a moment, relishing the feeling of the deck beneath her. When she opened them she was surprised to see Captain Gregg standing before her with a smile on his handsome face.

"You do understand the feel of a smart craft under your command," he said.

"Well, I would hardly call the sailing I've done a command, but yes, I get it. It's a feeling that can't be imitated, only experienced."

"How much sailing did you do?" He asked.

"Not nearly as much as you," she laughed and the Captain was enchanted.

"Well, I dare say that's true. I spent most of my life on the sea," there was a wistful look on his face as he surveyed the surrounding ocean.

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. There are times I miss it a great deal.'' He turned back to look at her. "But I am content."

"Carolyn?"

The Captain stole a glance at his lady love who seemed immersed in a conversation with Mulder as they sat on the deck chairs of the small ship. 'Aye.'

"You two are a perfect pair."

"You think so? We had a great number of trials to get where we are." he stroked his chin in thought.

"A few problems?" she asked.

"More than a few, but we figured it out," he laughed. "And you?"

"Oh, we've had issues too, things we've suffered through." Daniel watched as she turned her gaze inward, dropping into her own thoughts. "There were some very difficult things,' she said her voice filled with sadness.

"May I inquire as to what is making you so sad?"

Scully shook her head, her thoughts with the son she had given up for adoption, no matter how hard she tried, no matter the necessity for her to keep him safe, she still missed him, still mourned him. Unbidden, the tears began to roll down her face.

"Here now, we'll have none of that," the Captain looked both concerned and flustered. Not knowing what else to do, the Captain opened up his arms, and she accepted the comfort of his embrace, as she cried against his chest. Daniel whispered soothing words of encouragement to her, as she struggled to get herself under control.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wiping her eyes, and pulling away from him.

"There is nothing to apologize for, I wish I could help you with your sorrow." Daniel said, and she saw the compassion in his blue eyes. "I am willing to listen if you would like to talk about it?"

"Thank you, but no, not right now," she said. "Maybe we should go back and join the others?"

"As you wish,' Daniel gestured for her to proceed ahead of him.

They walked back to where their better halves were sitting and joined them.

Part of the Maine state park system that had an island that could only be reached by ship, and that was where they had sailed to. Daniel dropped anchor and he, Carolyn, Mulder and Scully were rowed to the nearby beach. The Captain waved goodbye to the retreating rowboat and turned to look at the three people now watching him.

"Now what?" Carolyn asked, arms crossed in front of her.

"Now, we go on a picnic,' the Captain said and smiled at the lot of them.

"A picnic. Where?" Mulder looked around.

"Up there," the Captain nodded his head at a nearby cliff that seemed to have substantial height.

"You've got to be kidding," Mulder said.

"It has a spectacular view," the Captain replied.

"Danny!" Fox whined.

"It will be good for you, Fox."

Dana and Carolyn looked at their men, and then back to each other and laughed.

"Come on, Mulder," Scully grabbed him by the elbow. "Time for a hike."

"Won't this be too hard for you?" Mulder asked Carolyn, his face concerned.

"Fox, I assure you, I am fine." She gave Daniel a smile. "My husband makes sure that I stay in good shape, don't you dear?"

"Practice make perfect, or so I hear." He gave her a warm smile.

Mulder looked between the two of them and shook his head and the Captain offered his hand to Carolyn and they made their way up an unnoticed path.

"Wuss!" Scully said with a laugh, and pinched his butt.

"Ow!" He pouted.

"Come on, Mulder or we'll lose them."

"You've got to be kidding," he said, but followed her along the wooded path.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

The hike up the Cliffside took a good half an hour. By the time they reached the summit all were a bit tired though none of them would admit it. Mulder noticed that the good Captain had not even broken a sweat. He gave Scully a nudge, and after a moment she looked back at him and gave him a short nod, she noticed that too.

Carolyn and the Captain busied themselves with opening the picnic basket and removing the contents. The blanket was laid out and the containers with an assortment of sandwiches, pasta salad, cole slaw, and a seafood salad were placed on it along with serving utensils. There were also chips, and an assortment of fresh fruit for dessert. Bottled water and ice tea were the beverages to choose from for lunch.

Scully reached for a bottle of ice tea, looked at Mulder, and got a second one which she handed to him.

He gave her a secret smile. "Could be love," he murmured, holding her hand as she handed him the tea.

"Mulder, you still remember, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" He gave her a teasing look. "It was almost love, even way back then."

They exchanged an intimate look which Carolyn and Daniel saw. Smiling at the other happy couple they exchanged a look of their own, before Daniel cleared his throat.

'And here are the plates," he said. "Dig in!" The Captain took two roast beef sandwiches, and large spoonfuls of each of the salads. With a plate close to overflowing he settled back to find Carolyn giving him a reprimanding glare.

"What?" he said.

"You should let our guests go first don't you think? And also leave some food for the rest of us?"

The Captain laughed. "We brought plenty of food, and first come, first serve, isn't it?"

'Daniel!"

"It's fine, there appears to be plenty of food,' Scully said with a smile.

"My turn, "Mulder said and piled his plate as high as the Captains.

"Mulder!" Scully hit his arm.

'What? He did it!" He pointed at the older man.

"That doesn't mean that you have to."

"I'm a hungry man, Scully. He took us on the hike of death."

'Yeah, right!" Scully looked at Carolyn and they laughed, 'men!' their shared look said.

They were quiet for a while as they all enjoyed the food, and the lovely day. When they finally had enough they all sighed in contentment. The Captain laid back, stretching himself out on the ground beneath him, and surprised Carolyn by knocking the arm she was leaning on out from under her so that she fell against him.

"Daniel!" she protested, but he only laughed and placed a playful kiss on her lips.

She reddened in embarrassment and pulled herself away from him. 'What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I feel stupendous. And so do you." He gave her a look that caused her to shiver.

"Why don't you go for a walk or something and cool off?" Carolyn said in a warning voice but he saw the humor in her green eyes.

"I think he has a great idea," Mulder said and surprised Scully by placing a kiss on her lips.

He tasted wonderful, of cherries, honeydew melon, and orange. Forgetting herself for a moment, Scully opened her mouth to him, and they shared a hungry kiss. They parted when they came up for air and Scully's mind kicked in. As Mulder leaned in again she put a hand on his chest holding him back.

"No, we're not alone,' she whispered.

"Scully, they know that too," he whispered back, his hazel eyes laughing at her.

"Mulder, stop!" she smacked him in the chest and he laughed but drew away. "I'm going to help Carolyn clean up, you go walk with the Captain."

The men exchanged an uninterested glance.

"Do I have to?" Mulder asked Scully.

"Yes, you do. Now go!" She made a shooing motion.

'Carolyn?" The Captain intoned in an imploring voice. Clearly walking away with Mulder was not his first choice either.

"Go!" she said. "Let Dana and I clean up and we will join you on the cliff."

"Very well," Daniel grumbled and the two men walked out of the clearing.

The women cleaned up quickly and in just a few minutes followed the barely discernable path to a clearing which lead to a cliff overlook that was spectacular.

She stepped toward the cliff when their men stood side by side, and joined them. The deep green of the forest that surrounded them, gave way to barren cliffs that were rocky, dark stone that sprawled from a dizzying height, its sheer face dropping into the sandy beach below. The brown sand of the beach faded into the ocean, the many blue hues of the ocean sparkled against the bright blue of the sky. A short distance out on the ocean lay their ship, waiting for their return.

"This is amazing," Scully said, stepping forward to get a better look.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Mulder said and held out his hand. When she took it, he drew her to him so that they could enjoy the amazing view, his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

"It's one of our favorite spots, isn't it Daniel?" she reached for his hand.

"Aye, it is." He smiled at her.

"I bet the view is better the closer we are," Mulder murmured in her ear.

"No, I don't want to go any closer," she said.

"Afraid of heights?" Mulder teased.

"A little."

"Then I'll go closer, you can stay here." Mulder let go of Scully and walked to the edge of the cliff, peering down at the sheer rock face that stretched below him from an impressive height.

"Fox, you should not go any closer," Daniel warned and gave his wife a concerned glance.

"Danny, I know what I'm doing, it's fine," he said standing within a step of the cliff's edge. He unexpectedly put his foot on an unseen rock which rolled under his foot. The two steps he took to correct his balance were fatal. The first step was off balance and brought him to the edge of the cliff, and the second step was in mid-air. He screamed as he began to plummet down the side of the cliff. Cursing his own stupidity he thought of all the times he shared with Scully, and all of the times he would never share again. After all the trials they had been through it wasn't anything extraterrestrial that was going to kill him. No! It was a fall off a lousy cliff!

"Scully!" he cried, knowing that she knew he was telling her he loved her by the tone in his voice. Then, as he hurtled down towards the base of the cliff he closed his eyes, scrunching them into his face. This landing was not going to be pleasant.

"Mulder!" Scully almost launched herself over the cliff after him, but Carolyn grabbed her arm.

"No!" she said, and was surprisingly strong for a woman her mother's age.

"But I have to…"

"You can't save him!" The Captain reprimanded her sternly. "And I will not allow you to throw your life away because of his stupidity. Stay here, is that clear?"

Mutely, she nodded and saw the Captain and Carolyn exchange a look, and she nodded at him. With a long suffering sigh, and a half bow to the ladies, he disappeared. Scully shook her arm loose and offered Carolyn a terse nod to let her know she wasn't jumping after Mulder.

"Where'd he go?" Scully muttered, watching as Mulder continued to fall helplessly towards his death on the rocks below.

"You'll see," Carolyn said and gave her arm an encouraging squeeze.

Dana Scully watched in amazement as Captain Gregg was suddenly standing on the beach near the rocky cliff where it looked like Mulder would land.

Mulder's falling velocity slowed dramatically until he was wafting down towards the Captain. When Scully squinted, she could see that the Captain was moving his arm as if directing an orchestra.

"How in the world?" Dana's jaw sagged in amazement as she looked at Carolyn who offered her an encouraging smile.

Oh, God! Why didn't it just happen? Fox thought to himself, his eyes tightly shut, and then he realized that he was no longer hurtling to the ground, but instead he was floating, levitating as it were. Suddenly he finished falling and was surprised to feel someone's arms beneath him. It couldn't be Scully, so then who? He cautiously opened an eye and found himself peering into the stern face of Captain Daniel Gregg.

"Danny?" he questioned opening his other eye as well.

"Fox," the Captain responded in kind.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, really I am, but how in the hell did you get down here fast enough to catch me?"

"Maybe I'm just fast?" the good Captain said with a twinkle in his eyes.

That's when it struck Mulder that he was peering into the face of the portrait that he saw at Gull Cottage, not the distinguished gentleman that he and Scully had visited with, but THE Captain Gregg from the portrait.

"Put me down!" he said, trying not to give in to the fear he was feeling.

"As you wish," the Captain opened his arms and Mulder tumbled into an undignified heap onto the ground.

Mulder scrambled to his feet, then backed away from the Captain, he didn't know if he should be excited or scared, so he was both. "You are a ghost! I knew you were!" He did a happy little dance and then looked back at Captain Gregg who was not in the least bit amused.

"You're the original Captain Gregg."

"Yes, the only one actually."

"How old are you?"

"I was born almost two hundred years ago."

"That is so unbelievably cool!" Mulder stopped and gave him a somber look. "Should I be scared of you?"

"I assure you I can make you scared of me if you want me to," Daniel offered with an evil glint in his blue eyes.

"No, no, that's okay. Hey, where's Scully? She has to know."

"On their way down. I shall check," the Captain said, and disappeared.

"Hey, don't do that. Wait until Scully's here…she has to see you do that," he said, but the Captain was gone. "Crap!" he said and sat down on the beach to wait for everyone to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: These next two chapters seem to go together so I will post this one tonight and another one sometime this weekend. Please read and review. Thanks._

Chapter Seven

After Mulder's dramatic fall, the pleasant outing was ruined by the weight of unanswered questions and it was decided to make the trip back home. They returned to Gull Cottage in the late afternoon, took time to freshen up, and then agreed to meet in the living room. Carolyn and Daniel were surprised when they walked into the room and found that the other couple were already there, talking quietly to one another. With a quick kiss for one another, Carolyn went to sit in her favorite chair near Daniel's portrait, and he stood by the fireplace mantle under his portrait.

The room was quiet as they all regarded one another.

"Well, I'm sure you must have questions…" Carolyn began.

"More than a few," Scully agreed and stared at the Captain who now looked like his painting.

'Scully, he's a ghost. That's how he managed to save me!" Mulder grinned at the Captain. "Thanks by the way."

"You are most welcome. We could hardly let a guest of our fall off a cliff and die no matter the stupidity or clumsiness of that person, could we?" He said in a suave voice.

"Hey!" Mulder glared at the Captain, and Scully snorted in laughter.

"Daniel!" Carolyn reprimanded him.

"Apologies my dear, but it is the truth.' He inclined his head towards his wife, and then looked at the two on the couch. 'Questions?"

"Yeah, let's start with basics. You are the original Captain Gregg?" Mulder asked.

"What do you think? A reasonable likeness?" he modeled himself in front of the portrait.

Scully couldn't help herself, she sighed as she looked at the Captain, which caused Mulder to give her a suspicious look, but she didn't notice. The portrait was striking, but the man himself was, well, remarkable, she thought. The reddish brown of his hair curled at the nape of his neck, and she had the strangest desire to straighten out those curls, his face was handsome and his eyes were striking. Yup, if she wasn't with Mulder, and if the Captain wasn't so obviously attached to Carolyn she would consider making a play for the man. Quite a treat for the eyes.

"Scully? Earth to Scully." Mulder waved a hand in front of her face, she blinked and looked at him.

"Mulder, what?"

"Where were you just now?" She heard the undercurrent of jealousy.

"Just thinking," she stole a brief glance at the Captain, and blushed when he met her gaze and returned the smile.

Carolyn just shook her head, knowing exactly what was going on. "Please ignore Daniel, Dana. He's a hopeless flirt."

'My dear?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just admit it, you can't help yourself.'

"Can I help it if women find me attractive?"

"Women used to find me attractive," Mulder groused.

"Some women still do," Dana took his hand and squeezed.

'Yeah, you say that now after you've been undressing him with your eyes," Mulder teased.

"Mulder!" Scully flushed, and hit him in the thigh.

"Ow!" He grimaced and rubbed the spot that she hit, and then looked back at the Captain. "Small but mighty,' he said and she hit him again. "Stop that!" He drew a breath. "So, you really, truly are the original Captain Daniel Gregg?"

"At your service," he bowed.

'You lived in the 1800's..."

'Born 1825 and died 1869…'

"You really did die of asphyxiation? It wasn't suicide?" Scully asked.

"It was never suicide! It was a blasted accident!" His blue eyes blazed in anger for just a moment and a soft breeze blew through the room.

"Errr…sorry? Geez, you think he'd be over it after all this time,' he muttered to Scully.

"All right, you say you're the original Captain Daniel Gregg, but can you prove it?" Scully asked.

"Prove it?" Daniel looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What do you mean, prove it?"

"Scully, it's not like he has his birth certificate."

"Actually we do,' Carolyn piped up.

"Okay, but that will prove the date that Captain Daniel Gregg was born, it won't prove that it's you." Scully pointed out.

"Are you mad? How many ghosts do you know that would claim to be me?" the Captain looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and Mulder heard the distant rumble of thunder.

"My Scully is a bit of a skeptic," Mulder said.

"You want proof, do you?" His blue eyes twinkled in devilment, and with a shake of her head, Carolyn settled into the chair for the show.

Without warning, a fierce thunderstorm blew up, the strong winds blowing open the windows, rain pelting the house. Startled, Mulder and Scully leaped off the couch and hurried to shut the windows, but they wouldn't budge, for no apparent reason they refused to close. Then the lights went out and except for the lightning they were plunged into darkness.

"Mulder!"

"Scully!"

Their hands reached out and grasped each other as the Captain disappeared and the laughter started. It was unnerving and raised the hairs on the back of their necks. It was unreasonable, knowing what they did, but Mulder felt a knot of fear in the pit of his stomach. The strength of Scully's grip told him that she was feeling the same way.

"Doubt me, will you?" he hideous voice howled throughout the house and the couple found themselves edging towards the front doors, they both shrieked as Daniel's disembodied head appeared next to them and they fled to the door.

"Open the damn door!' Scully cursed.

'I'm trying, but it won't budge!"

"Then do something! I am so going to kill you if we get out of this!"

Almost as if shutting a vacuum cleaner off, the atmosphere of the house cleared. The lights came on, the storm abated, and the mood in the house lightened considerably. The couple at the door looked at one another in amazement.

"Ca..Captain?" Mulder stammered.

"You called." The Captain appeared next to them, a pleasant smile on his face and they both yelped in surprise.

"Stop doing that!" Scully snapped.

"Convinced yet?" The Captain folded his arms and regarded them.

"I'm convinced." Mulder nodded. "Say you're convinced, Scully."

She nodded slowly, and then, a look of curiosity on her face, reached out to touch his arm. She watched as her hand disappeared through him. Then she looked back at the Captain who watched her with an amused expression.

"Okay, I'm convinced."

"Good. Back to the living room then," he said and disappeared.

"Damn! Wish I could do that," Mulder said as they walked back to the couch and sat down.

Captain Gregg appeared next to Carolyn, who scolded him gently.

"Show off!"

He smiled at her, the humor deep in his eyes. "Well, they did ask."

"Did you have to do so much?"

"They wanted to believe, now they do. Don't you?" Daniel turned to the couple on the couch and they nodded instantly. He laughed.

'That was impressive," Scully said.

"Thank you," the Captain inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"It really was. So you can control the weather?"

"To a limited degree, yes."

"It's very localized and tends to match his mood," Carolyn supplied helpfully.

"The sun too?" Mulder questioned.

"Good God, no. Just an occasional storm, or perhaps rain." He shrugged. "I had a lot of time on my hands to learn my ghostly abilities."

"Okay, so storms, which is a new thing to me, I didn't know ghosts could do this," Mulder said.

"Not all can,' Captain Gregg said, looking pleased with himself.

"You can levitate, use telekinesis…" Mulder continued.

"…appear and disappear at will…" Scully chimed in.

'…throw your voice, become disembodied…"

"…use fear on people.' Scully paused. "Oh yes, and be corporeal. That's quite a list."

"Yes, it is," the Captain straightened up proudly.

"Can you do anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Can you read minds?"

"No." Daniel looked offended at the thought. "Though I am somewhat sensitive to emotions."

"Empathic?" Scully asked.

"A bit."

"You have more than one form," she said. 'Corporeal and spirit?"

"Yes."

Mulder studied him for a moment before saying anything. "How about possession, can you possess someone?"

"I can, and have on rare occasions. It is not a wise thing to do as there is a risk of souls intertwining."

Mulder looked over at Carolyn and then curious, turned back to the Captain. "Have you ever possessed Carolyn?"

Oh, God, why did he have to ask Daniel that? She felt the blush rising as she looked at Daniel who offered her a heartfelt, warm smile.

"I have possessed Carolyn, my wife, on many occasions but not in the manner to which you are referring," he said in a warm tone, his eyes appraising her with barely masked desire.

"What?" Mulder glanced over at Carolyn and saw the blush and chuckled quietly. He thought it best to let that one go.

Carolyn looked over to Daniel aware that he had not told them that he had the ability to put people to sleep, nor that he was very good at the power of suggestion, and his ability to stop time in limited amounts. Fair enough, he wanted to keep some things to himself.

"And Carolyn, how did you come to fall in love with him? With a…." Scully asked

"Ghost?" Carolyn laughed and reached for her husband's hand which he promptly offered to her. "Well, it wasn't in my plans when I moved here."

'She couldn't help herself, I was irresistible," Daniel said and stroked his beard.

"Daniel, you're misleading them. That wasn't exactly how we started."

"A few bumps?" Scully asked, amused.

"More than a few,' she grimaced at her Captain.

'It took us some time to chart a course on calm waters," he agreed.

"It took me a while to adjust to having a ghost in my life. It was about the last thing I expected when I moved away from Philadelphia and Bobby's in-laws."

"Bobby?" Scully asked.

"I was married before I moved to Schooner Bay, his name was Robert, Bobby Muir. It wasn't a good marriage, and if he hadn't died I think we would have gotten divorced. I can say that now, though at the time it was hard to accept. In truth our marriage was over long before he died. My in-laws tried to run my life, and that of my children, Jonathan and Candy." She paused and shook her head. "When I couldn't take it anymore I gathered up all the money I had and moved up here, to Schooner Bay. An isolated house on the coast was a perfect place for a writer, and I fell in love with the house as soon as I saw it." She sighed, remember that long ago day when she had first laid eyes on Gull Cottage, and then on Daniel's portrait. "The first thing I saw when I opened the doors to the living room, was Daniel's portrait. The first thing I said was that…"

"I was a magnificent man!" Daniel bounced up and down on his feet, full of admiration for himself. "I knew immediately that she was an intelligent woman."

Mulder and Scully exchanged a glance and laughed.

"As I'm sure you know by now, Daniel doesn't suffer from low self-esteem," Carolyn commented in a dry voice.

"I've noticed that," Scully commented and smiled at the Captain. Mulder poked her in the side.

"I soon discovered my family and I would be sharing quarters with a ghost, and I wasn't quite sure how to accept or deal with that. For a while I thought I was delusional, that I was imagining him, but he proved to be all too real. He became my friend, best friend actually, and constant companion." She turned to gaze at Daniel who was watching her carefully. "It took me a long time to admit that I loved him, I mean what sane woman falls in love with a ghost?" She laughed at herself.

"And though I knew better, I could not prevent myself from falling in love with Carolyn. She was the woman I had looked for my entire life and never found. How was I to know he hadn't even been born yet?" He shook his head. "It is against the very nature of the spirit world for a spirit to be involved with a mortal. I was not supposed to allow it to happen."

"You never told me that," Carolyn said.

"What reason was there for me to do that? I had already fallen for you and had no intentions of ever being anywhere else. I could have been banished but the powers that be are loath to take extreme actions unless absolutely necessary, especially as my interaction was limited for the most part to you and the children. I'm afraid we threw them into quite a quandary though when we got married." He chuckled.

"About that, were you always corporeal? And just how corporeal are you?" Mulder asked with a grin.

"No, I wasn't always corporeal, that was something I learned after the Muir's invaded my house." He gave his wife a fond smile. "I suddenly had reason to want to touch again." He reached out a hand to take Carolyn's hand in his. "And as for the rest of your question I will refer you to my wife of many years."

Damnit! Why did he keep embarrassing her? Carolyn felt the blush creeping up her face again and raised her eyes to see the interested gazed of the two former FBI agents. Clearly they were waiting for more of an answer.

"He's very…corporeal," she stammered. Surely they didn't want more details?

"But how can be? You don't have blood, no internal organs… so I don't understand," Scully said.

"Nor do I, but trust me when I say our love life does not suffer despite his ghostly status."

Mulder grinned at the Captain. "Cool!"

"Cool, indeed." The Captain smirked.

"I think that's enough about us for now," Carolyn said, switching the conversation away from this very private part of their lives. "How about you two? From the little you've told us, it sound like you've led rather spectacular lives. Can we ask you about it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mulder and Scully looked at each other for a long moment, and Carolyn saw their unspoken communication, she was familiar with it because she and Daniel often did the same thing. They turned at looked at the Greggs and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Mulder shrugged.

"How did you get into the FBI?" Carolyn asked.

"I get in as a profiler with the Violent Crimes Section. I did very well for the few couple of years there, I was on their fast track to move up in the FBI."

"A profiler?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm a licensed psychologist, and I use that knowledge when I profile someone. It's a way to determine what kind of person we are looking for, a profile of a criminal we are chasing. It gives us a type to look for." Mulder said.

"And what kind of criminals did you profile?" Carolyn asked.

"Hardened criminals, usually the worst of the worst, murderers, rapist, and lots of serial killers." He grimaced. "Humanity isn't always pretty."

"That must have been unsettling," Daniel said.

"It was disturbing, but I had a natural bent for it. I seem to understand how deranged killers think." Mulder said and shrugged. "After a few years I had to get away from it, and that was when I was put in the basement and assigned to the X files."

"Did you do something wrong? It sounds like a punishment," the Captain said.

"No, I asked to be there. The X-files were a way to pursue my interests at the FBI's expense. It allowed me to help the FBI while I looked for my own answers."

"Answers to what?" Carolyn asked, becoming quite interested in the discussion.

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look, and she squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

"My little sister was abducted when I was twelve and she was eight. From everything I remember it seemed that aliens had abducted her." He stared at the older couple, from one to the other, gauging their reactions. Carolyn seemed a bit skeptical, but curious. The Captain wore a look of disbelief.

"Aliens?" Daniel was appalled. "You think aliens took your sister?"

"I did," Mulder said softly, his face showing pain. "And yes, aliens do exist."

"Aliens?" Daniel could not put any more disbelief into the word if he tried.

"Daniel," Carolyn tried to get his attention to calm him.

He looked at Mulder as if he had lost his mind.

Scully couldn't help herself, she started to laugh into her hands. They all turned to look at her.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"It's ludicrous. You're talking to a ghost that doesn't believe in aliens.' She looked at them all and began to giggle.

"Why should I believe in aliens?" Daniel drew himself up in indignation.

Mulder grinned, Scully did have a point, and the whole idea was pretty silly. Trying to explain the existence of aliens to a spirit that shouldn't exist in the first place, was rather absurd. His other half was now helpless with laughter, having collapsed against him as she laughed herself out. When Mulder looked over at Carolyn he saw that even she was looking at the Captain, with a fond but bemused expression on her face. When she caught Mulder looking at her, she looked away and he saw her starting to laugh.

"Little green man?" Daniel was still quite put out.

"They're grey actually," Mulder said with a smirk.

"Grey? How would you know?"

"Seen 'em."

"You've seen little green men?" Daniel was scandalized.

"We've seen them, and they're grey…" Scully finally managed to get enough air to talk again and was wiping away the tears of laughter.

Daniel peered at her intently, and she lost it, hopelessly laughing against Mulder's side. He was laughing with her, and Carolyn was unable to resist the infectious laughter, joined in. Daniel gave them all his best disapproving scowl and waited for them to regain their sanity.

"Are you quite done?" The Captain asked when it seemed they had finally laughed themselves out.

"Yes, oh that was good,' Scully, still chuckling was still wiping the tears from her eyes.

Carolyn and Mulder were still grinning and couldn't quite look at each other yet.

"Are we done yet?" Daniel gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's ignore this part and move on, shall we? So, your sister was taken?"

Mulder's laughter faded as quickly as it had appeared. "Yes, and I never forgot about it. I was determined to find her and spent a great deal of my life searching for her."

"And the x-files was a way to do that?" Carolyn asked.

He nodded. 'I had to investigate the paranormal an along the way I had the FBI resources to follow up on leads that might lead me to my sister."

'Did you ever find her?" Carolyn asked quietly.

"Yes, after many years I found out that she had been abducted by a group of men, a secret organization that used her and other children like her to conduct experiments. After several years, she died," he finished sadly, and Scully squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Fox. That's a terrible burden to carry around all of those years," Carolyn gave him a sympathetic smile, but Daniel remained quiet as he studied Mulder.

"How did you get in the FBI, Dana?" Carolyn asked.

"Nothing as exciting as Mulder. I disappointed my family after I got my medical degree by joining the FBI instead of the going into my own medical practice. And on top of that I decided to use my medical degree and become a pathologist so that I could find out why people died from violent crimes and provide evidence that would assist in their arrest. My dad and older brother weren't pleased, but my Mom and my sister Melissa didn't care, they just wanted me to be happy."

"Good for them!" Carolyn encouraged.

"I made it through the FBI Academy and landed a teaching position at Quantico, where I was for the first two years. When I was offered a field assignment I took it, it just happened to be on the X-files with Mulder." She squeezed his hand. "The apparent thought to my being assigned to work with Mulder was that I was to debunk his research and make the X-files pointless."

"But they obviously didn't know what they were doing when they assigned you to work with me," Mulder smirked.

"You didn't debunk his work?" The Captain asked.

"I applied my scientific research to our cases and offered a solid basis to attempt to prove or disprove the evidence at hand. As a result, the cases had a scientific basis and our superiors had a more difficult time disputing our findings even when they fell outside of normal parameters."

"Instead of someone who would kiss their ass and betray me to climb the management ladder, she became my staunchest ally, truest partner and best friend." Mulder couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her, a sweet kiss that lingered only a few seconds too long before she pulled away.

"And that?" Daniel asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Happened later."

"Much later," Scully added.

'How long were you with the FBI?" Carolyn asked.

She and Mulder exchanged a long look, and seemed to be communicating without words again.

"Nine years, more or less," Mulder said.

"And you started out as colleagues?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I was unsure of how things would go with my new partner, he had a reputation of being rather strange, eccentric…spooky…" her tone changed to teasing and Mulder laughed. "His nickname was Spooky Mulder."

"Yeah, even back then people knew I investigated the unusual." He raised an eyebrow. "At least I wasn't called the Ice Queen."

Scully scowled at him.

"The Ice Queen? You? Miss Scully? I find that hard to believe when I've seen nothing but the most enchanting of women who has deemed to grace Gull Cottage with her presence." The Captain gave her a flirtatious look and a half bow.

"Don't you ever stop?" Mulder shook his head in disbelief. "Are you hitting on my…Scully?"

"Merely complimenting her. I am not hitting on anyone… my lovely wife would swiftly end my life should I take such an action," Daniel smiled at Carolyn.

"You're already dead," Scully pointed out with a smirk.

"It doesn't mean that I wouldn't make his afterlife miserable," Carolyn threatened.

"And you believe her? How could she do that?" Mulder asked.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman," the Captain intoned gravely and both Dana and Carolyn laughed.

"Why were you called the Ice Queen? You hardly seem the type," Carolyn agreed.

"I was different back then, I still can be. But I was determined to have a career, a good career with the FBI, and as with most things, it is hard for women to prove themselves. I had to be twice as smart, twice as professional, and twice as tough. That creates a cool demeanor and I became the Ice Queen." She offered them a cool smile. "It worked well until I met Mulder. He somehow got under my skin."

Mulder snickered. "Which earned you a new nickname, Mrs. Spooky."

"Yeah, well, I guess it was better than the Ice Queen," she grimaced.

"It's not so bad being Mrs. Spooky now, is it?" Mulder smiled.

"I kind of got used to it…" she agreed.

Carolyn and Daniel exchanged a long look of understanding, knowing that they probably sounded much the same to other people.

"Could you tell us about some of your more unusual cases?" the Captain prompted.

"I don't know, do you have two years to listen?" Mulder quipped.

"Mulder, be nice! He just means that there's a lot to cover."

"Then what were the highlights? Or lowlights? I'm assuming due to the nature of your investigations you had some bad experiences as well?" Daniel said and watched as all traces of amusement left their faces, it was as though a vacuum had just sucked the air out of them.

He exchanged a look with Carolyn, knowing that for whatever reason, this was a moment when his power of suggestion would help to reveal more about their guests, help them to find out what was bothering them so. Carolyn sighed and gave him a sad nod, he knew this wasn't something she was always comfortable with but his ability did have its uses.

"Carolyn and I would like to hear about the problems you had with the FBI and in your life, and how you overcame them," he said in that special voice that vibrated through the room, filling it with his suggestion, something that Carolyn could now detect when he didn't aim it at her.

Mulder and Scully blinked, unaware of what had just happened, they both took a deep breath, and looked deep in one another's eyes, hands clasped together.

"There were numerous times that in the course of our jobs that we have been injured and shot, we've spent a lot of time in the hospital," Scully grimaced. 'But that's not the worst of it."

"When you were abducted, that was...was...unbearable," Mulder said to her. "I didn't know what had happened to you, where you were, who took you, I still don't know," he tenderly reached out and laid his hand against her cheek. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"I didn't remember much when I returned, only nightmares of procedures, and experiments done to me." She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled, regaining her composure. When she opened them she looked at Mulder.

"Then I found out they had given you cancer, all because of me, because of my cause," his voice was quiet but she heard the pain in it. "You were dying, they were killing you because of me,' he finished in a whisper.

Daniel had moved to stand by Carolyn's side and they watched the interplay between their two guests as it unfolded, knowing that Mulder and Scully were lost in their memories, they listened as the sad, anguished tale was told to them.

"But you saved me, I wouldn't be here now without you."

"You wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't known me."

"Mulder, you didn't cause my cancer."

"If they hadn't been trying to stop me, they wouldn't have taken you and given you cancer."

"You don't know that," she said, trying to make him feel better.

"We both know that." He stared into her eyes and she couldn't deny the truth of his words.

"Cancer?" Carolyn couldn't help herself, she had to interrupt. "You have cancer?"

'Yes, I had cancer. An untreatable form of brain cancer, I was dying. Mulder somehow found the right people that gave them a cure for me." She turned to look at the other couple.

"A cure for brain cancer? I don't understand, how is that possible?" Carolyn shook her head.

"An unheard of medical treatment, a small metal chip was put into my body, my neck, and the cancer went into remission." She shook her head. "I can't explain how it's worked only that it does.'

"This chip cured your cancer?" The Captain was incredulous.

"Cured may be too strong of a word, but it seems that as long as the chip remains in place the cancer will not be part of my life."

"And if the chip comes out?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know," she said sadly and Mulder enfolded her in his arms.

"Most distressing," the Captain muttered, and Carolyn could see that the news had quite upset him.

"And that's not all, whoever abducted her, did something equally awful, during the experimentation done on her they took her ova," Mulder said quietly, holding Scully close and stroking her hair.

"Ova?" The Captain asked, distressed by the treatment Scully received.

Carolyn grasped his hand, squeezing it, silently reminding him to control his temper.

"They left me barren," Scully said in a dead voice.

Carolyn heard Daniel muttering some very uncomplimentary things under his breath.

"Then later there was that stupid bee," Mulder muttered darkly.

"Bee? What bee?" Daniel asked, putting a hand to his head.

"Those in charge at the FBI decided that the X files were to be shut down, Scully was going to leave the FBI and I was trying to convince her to stay." They exchanged a smile as they remember their almost kiss. "I wonder what would have happened that day if not for that bee?" he gave her a loving smile.

"You would have tried to seduce me," she said.

"Tried, or succeeded?"

"Not telling," Scully replied.

"Withholding information, Scully?"

"Only when necessary." She sighed and turned back to the others in the room. "We were investigating a facility the day before and found it was filled with hornets, or bees, something. We weren't stung and our clothes seemed clear of them. I hadn't changed when I went to see Mulder and didn't realize one of the bees was still lodged under my collar. It stung me and I started to go into shock, before I knew what was happening I passed out and didn't wake up until Mulder found me."

'Where did he find you?" Carolyn was hanging onto every impossible word that they were speaking.

"Antarctica, they took her to Antarctica. She was in some kind of liquid, in stasis with hundreds of others."

"Why?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm not completely certain, it seemed that those people were being used as incubators for aliens. Scully was going to be used as that too, but I found her and got the antidote to her in time." He gently brushed a stray lock of auburn hair away from her face.

"He somehow got me out of there and up onto the snow, how we got out of there after that, I'm not sure," she said.

'Yeah, and you missed the ship," he said.

"Mulder, I'm not convinced there was a ship."

"How would you know? You were unconscious." He offered her a teasing smile.

"Ship?" the Captain asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, the alien ship, star ship, and space ship whatever you want to call it."

'What else?" The Captain rubbed his hand across his brow. He was almost afraid to find out what else had happened to these two likable people.

Scully smiled. "Well, we finally got together, or rather, I think we'd always been together but finally…"

"…consummated our relationship on one very special, magical night," Mulder said, and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"That was the best thing to happen to us, it seems we'd always been together, but we finally found our way to each other and completed ourselves in every way that night," Scully leaned forward as she and Mulder were irresistibly drawn to each other and kissed.

Carolyn looked at Daniel and sighed, at least something good had happened to them. She saw he looked relieved as well.

After a minute Mulder and Scully broke apart, and after gazing into each other's eyes, they took a deep breath, and turned back to the other two, their expressions somber.

"A couple of months after that, Mulder was abducted," Scully said in a shaky voice. "Taken by aliens.' She laughed a bitter laugh. "I'd been feeling sick a few days before that, and that same day I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant? But I thought you said that you couldn't, that…"

"Carolyn, I don't know how to this day, a miracle is what we think."

"But we were concerned because it seemed so unnatural, and we had run into doctors that were working on creating alien human hybrids, one of them was Scully's obstetrician." He grimaced. "It was enough to make us uneasy."

"But she said you were abducted?" The Captain asked.

"I was taken by aliens, and experimented on and tortured." He shook his head, a shadow crossing his face. "I was strapped to a metal table, my skin was stretched in ways it couldn't stretch." He swallowed, bits and pieces of memory coming back to him. "There were drills, and scalpels, and surgical procedures…" despite his good intentions, his voice broke and he closed his eyes tightly.

Scully pulled him close, murmuring things into his ears, her voice soft until he nodded, wiped his eyes and came back to her.

"Thank you,' they heard him murmur to her.

"I spent months looking for him, and every day that went by I got more and more depressed. I didn't know how I could go on without him, I didn't know how I could raise our child alone. So I chose to believe that he would come back to me, that I would find him."

"Did you?" Carolyn asked, completely immersed in their recitation.

"My dear, he's sitting beside her," Daniel reminded her quietly.

"Well yes, I mean at the time."

"Not so much found as we, myself and other FBI agents, discovered his body, it had been returned by the ship that abducted him."

"Found his body?" Daniel asked, his face masked in sadness.

"Yes, he was dead, he had been dead for days," Scully's voice shook, and she wiped at her eyes, remembering that terrible time.

"Dead? How could you be dead? You're obviously alive and here," Daniel regarded him with great curiosity.

"We buried him, I was at his funeral," Scully was crying openly now.

"Thank God you didn't cremate me!" Mulder said and evoked a laugh from her. "It's okay, Dana, I'm here now." He held her tight, and in a few moments got a grip on her emotions.

'But my boss, our boss, knew a lot of what we investigated was true, he was with Mulder when he was abducted, he found a lead that led him to believe some three months after Mulder was buried, that he might somehow be alive. He had him exhumed. I found out the next day when he was in the hospital on life support. He was alive, but barely, but even that was unexplainable." She shook her head, her blue eyes still glassy with her tears. "The aliens were trying to make him into a super-soldier."

"A what?" Daniel asked.

"A soldier that is incapable of being destroyed except for by a specific metal compound. But Scully and Skinner, our boss, figured out a way to save me."

"And as a result, he acquired a brand new perfect body, all past scars and wound were healed. Even the brain injury."

"Brain injury?" Carolyn looked at Daniel, clearly something was omitted.

"Mulder was dying from a brain injury caused by an alien virus when he was abducted, I didn't know that because he didn't tell me," Scully scowled at him.

"I didn't want to worry you," he shrugged.

Daniel had a hand to his head, what they were telling them was unbelievable, impossible, how could any two people live through so many trials in their lives and still be as sane as these two seemed to be?

"My God!" He muttered and sat down in a chair.

"So then what?" Carolyn asked.

"He woke up, and he was alive, and I had him back," Scully's voice cracked as she buried her head against Mulder's chest.

"It's okay, Dana, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, you're stuck with me now," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I wasn't sure of anything when I woke up, I didn't know what was real, what wasn't. When I woke up Scully was by my side, but something about her was different." He paused and gave her a strange little smile. "When I had left she wasn't pregnant, but when I work from the dead she was. And since I didn't know how long I was gone…"

"You thought that I had been with someone else, that I had found another donor."

"I'm sorry for that, Scully. I should have known better, I should have trusted you.'

"It took us seven years, Mulder, I know you had been through a lot but how could you ever think that I could love anyone else?" she laid her hand on his cheek.

"Can I plead insanity?" he smiled at her. "It's not so far from the truth."

"Okay, Spooky." Scully smiled at the others again. "So I had to convince him that he was the father of my miracle child, we were only together a few times but it was apparently enough."

"It was a lot to take in. I never thought that it was possible for Scully to have a child that we could have a child together, and the idea of being a father so unexpectedly and so quickly frightened me." He laughed. "I didn't admit it to my partner at the time but I was spooked."

"It's okay, I saw it in your eyes. I was scared too."

"God! The Shadow Government was after us, Super Soldiers, it wasn't a good time for us to bring a child into the world." He gazed into Dana's blue eyes and brushed the hair away from her face, and then turned to face his hosts. "We were afraid for her and the baby so we devised a plan to get her to safety in a very out of the way place."

"You could say that, I doubt it was even on the map," she snorted in contempt.

"Another FBI agent went with her because she was so close to her due date, we thought we could keep the super solders away from her, but they found her as she was giving birth to our son. I wasn't there yet and they had her and Reyes surrounded."

"What on earth happened?" Daniel was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"They left. I thought they had come to take my baby, but they just left."

"Why would they want your baby?" Carolyn asked.

"They thought he was a messiah, a miracle baby born from a barren mother's womb. They thought he would lead the alien invasion against mankind.'

"What? Alien invasion?" Daniel was beside himself at the thought of such nonsense, but Carolyn shot him a warning look and he shut his mouth.

"But they didn't take him?" Carolyn asked.

"No, and to this day we don't know why."

"What happened then?"

Dana turned to Carolyn and gave her a sad smile. "For a few days we were a family, for a few days we were together, and we could pretend that we were normal, that everything was all right."

"Then I got the news that bounty hunters were trying to kill me and it seemed the only way to keep them safe was for me to leave. Word was that they either wanted to kill me or William and though I wanted to stay to protect them, Scully insisted that I leave, that it would be better for all of us.'

"I couldn't stand the thought that they might find us together and kill both of them, at least this way I knew that Mulder had a better chance to hide, to be safe. I couldn't stand to be without him, but even knowing that he was alive somewhere was better than having him with me knowing that he would continually be a target."

"But I didn't know when, or if I could ever go back to you."

"It was a year before I saw you again. A year in which I gave up my baby, my sweet William for adoption."

"Why did you do that? It is obvious that you love your son,' Daniel was flabbergasted that she could give up a child that she clearly loved, and his inability to understand her actions showed on his face.

"Damn it! Don't you take that tone with me. I did love my son, I still do! That's why I gave him up for adoption. I couldn't keep him safe!" Scully wrestled herself out of Mulder's grasp and she went and stood before Daniel, all five foot three of her and she was pissed. "There were two attempts on his life, and Mulder was gone, and it was the only thing I could do, the only way I could save my child and give him a normal life. Don't you ever dare to ask me why I gave up my son!" Her voice shook and she glared at the Captain before he turned on her heel, stalked across the room, and out the front door.

"Scully, wait!" Mulder yelled, glaring at the Greggs for a moment before running out the doors after his partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The silence in the living room seemed to last forever until the Captain, rather awkwardly cleared his throat and looked at his wife.

"That was unexpected," he said at last.

"Her reaction? Daniel, I don't think…" Carolyn was starting to get upset when he held up a hand and interrupted her.

"No, not that, their history. My God! If even half of it is to be believed they have gone through more than any pair of people should have to endure!" his expression was a mixture of grief, sorrow, and anger.

"You're right. They make the things we've gone through seem almost normal, and you're a ghost." She gave him a sad smile.

"Spirit, my love, I am a spirit." He walked over to her and held open his arms and she walked into them. He sighed, obviously deeply affected by what they had heard from their guests.

"Oh, Daniel, I don't know that there's anything we can do for them, except for to be their friends," she murmured against his chest. "We're so lucky to have found each other."

"Aye that we are." He pulled away from her for just a moment and looked deep into her green eyes that were tearing up with her love for him.

And his blue eyes reflected the deep and abiding love her felt for her. He leaned forward and kissed her, a sweet kiss, filled with the love he felt for her.

When they broke apart, she looked at him, her heart in her eyes. "What do we do for them, Daniel? What can we do for them?"

'I am not sure, my love, I need to think on the matter to see if there is anything we, or I can do."

"I'll help," she said.

"What? And you will not accuse me of meddling?" He offered her a gentle smile.

"You are meddling, but so am I. I don't know Fox as well yet, but Dana is a lovely person and doesn't deserve this kind of pain in her life. If we can find a way to help them, I'm in."

"Very well." He gave her another quick kiss. "I will be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"To think. They have given me a great deal to think about."

'You aren't going to intrude?"

"No. They need to sort this out between them, and despite the passage of some time it is obviously still a very raw wound for both of them." Carolyn appeared as if she was going to start on a speech again, but he held up his hand. "And we will have time to discuss this at more length later, after the house has quieted for the night, and we have had time to put our thoughts in order. Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed." Carolyn nodded, and the Captain vanished. 'Damnit! I just want to help them," she muttered to herself as she left to busy herself with cleaning up after dinner.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

How dare he? What gave that stranger, that damn ghost the right to ask her about her child? The child that she gave up for adoption? The only child that she would ever have? It was unacceptable that he could say such things to her, that he could fault her for her actions, the actions that were only done out of love for her son.

She had marched down the beach in her fury, covering more ground with her short stride than should be humanly possible. She kept going, knowing that when her anger left her, she would slow down and stop, and when she did, Mulder would be there as he always was for her, as they always were for each other.

She stopped after about twenty minutes, on some part of the beach quite removed from Gull Cottage, and stared at the horizon, and the sun as it began to set, its golden rays beginning to change colors as it reached across the ocean towards the shore. She closed her eyes, reminding herself to breathe deeply, to gather her composure.

"Hey," Mulder said as he approached her cautiously.

"Hey," Scully said in a monotone voice.

Mulder came up to her and took her hand in his and waited for her to look at him, when he did he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you," she murmured, relishing the warmth of his embrace.

"Wanna talk about it?" He kissed the top of her head.

She pressed her lips together tightly in one of the ways that Mulder had learned to recognize as anger. She really was pissed at the Captain. "He has no right," she said.

"No right to what?"

"To question what I did, why I had to do it."

Mulder took a deep breath, this subject, even between them, was treacherous at best. He had only held his newborn son in his arms a few times before he left, fled due to Scully's prompting, and left his family behind him. By the time he was caught and put on that farce of a trial that he had no chance of winning, William was gone. After a couple of attempts on William's life, Scully was afraid, desperately afraid that someone would succeed in killing their son. So with a strength he doubted that he would ever have, she gave William up for adoption, gave him up to a better, more normal life than they would ever be able to give him. He understood it, supported it, admired her strength, and he would never question how difficult the decision was for her, but he would have kept them together as a family or died trying.

"I doubt he understands how difficult it was for you to do that," he said, and studied her face. "He's never had a child of his own, not truly."

"That doesn't excuse it!'

"Maybe not, but I do think he was trying to understand us."

"Why? To what end, Mulder? We are only here visiting. Why would he, they need to know such personal things about us?"

"Well, we did volunteer the information."

"Yes, but why? We're usually a bit more reserved than that. We practically told them our life story."

'I've been wondering about that as well. Maybe he has powers he hasn't shared with us? Magicians don't always share all of their secrets, do they?"

"But it's like spying on us!" Her anger was fading and being replaced by sadness. "I didn't want to think of William, I miss him so much," she whispered.

"I do too," he whispered and hugged her tight again.

"You never saw him after he was a newborn, I hate that, Mulder, I'm so sorry," she began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Dana, I understand. Desperate times call for desperate measures…" he said but his voice broke, and she heard the catch in his breath.

"I'm sorry…" she said again and kissed his cheek before burrowing against him.

Invisibly, the Captain watched them. He had told Carolyn he wouldn't, but blast it, he was worried about them and trying to understand them so that he could help. Seeing the depth of their grief and the comfort they took from one another, he left. At this moment, Carolyn was right, they needed to be left on their own.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The dreams that haunted her were back and Dana tossed and turned in her bed, restless as the images played through her subconscious mind. She shifted in bed, moaning as unwanted memories assailed her.

In her mind, she felt herself crying, crying as she lie on her deathbed, her body decimated by cancer. She felt Mulder beside her, holding her hand, his eyes red from the tears he had been crying for her. How could she leave him? She didn't want to leave him, they still had so much to do.

Diana, Mulder's ex. Oh how she hated that woman. Mulder taking Diana's side against her, ignoring her despite the growing evidence against Diana, and just knowing that they had been involved in the past was enough to make her blood boil. She dreamt of one of their encounters, but since it was a dream and she was infuriated, she pulled out a gun and shot her, and Diana fell over dead. Satisfied, Scully put her gun back in her holster and left the room. Served her right, the bitch.

Donnie Pflaster was back, she was the one that got away and he was determined to kill her, and he tried. Memories of her apartment, shattering glass as she crashed into her mirror, fighting him as hard as she could, and being bound and gagged. The sound of running water in the bathtub, the place where he would open up her veins to let her life force run out, and then harvest the parts of her that he needed for his collection. Mulder stopping him, Pflaster not resisting as she walked into the room, raised her gun and shot him. Shot the evil man so that he couldn't hurt any more women; feeling guilt for taking another life no matter how reprehensible, and satisfaction for doing so.

The grief of Mulder's disappearance, her unexpected pregnancy, his death and resurrection from the dead, and William, their beloved son. The son they had for such a short time. The tears in her sleep became real and she woke up crying into her pillow, sobs racked her body with grief.

The Captain stood in a corner of the room and watched silently. He felt something was wrong and had popped in to make sure that she was all right, but he was unprepared for the strong feelings that she unknowingly projected, and felt ill prepared to deal with such personal emotions from the red haired woman.

He felt that he had some part in stirring up all these memories and felt guilty about that, so he did the only thing he felt he could do at the moment and that was to allow her to sleep well for the remainder of the night. With a thought, he allowed her grief to pass as she slid into a quiet dreamless sleep.

Feeling compelled to take care of their guests, the Captain appeared in Mulder's room and observed the man in quiet contemplation. The tall, lanky man was sprawled across the somewhat small bed, tangled in his bed sheets and he tossed and turned in the bed, crying out the name of his partner. If the emotions he picked up from Dana Scully were strong, the ones from this man were overwhelming. Daniel watched as the other man began to twitch in his sleep, and throwing his head back, began to scream. With a simple gesture, Daniel touched the man's brow, silencing his screams with a sound, deep sleep.

"Sleep, Mr. Mulder, rest. It's time to let go of your troubles for a night," he said, and frowned as he stepped away and disappeared from the room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The wheelhouse was quiet in the middle of the night, and he sometimes retired here while Carolyn slept to contemplate the day that had passed and the day at hand. It was a place for him to reflect on the things going on in Carolyn's life, his afterlife, and the community. Tonight in a sense, was not different except for the guests at Gull Cottage, guests who had more than their share of heartbreak and tragedy, possible new friends that most certainly needed some sort of help. But what to do? They had their life and had chosen their path on it, what could he do to improve it? To make it happier? There were a few options that he could consider, things that he couldn't do himself, but requests that he could make. Although he knew that requests made to greater powers frequently came with some sort of cost, the cost was only determined by those answering the request.

He got up and paced back and forth, so lost in thought that he didn't hear or see Carolyn as she opened the door and let herself in. She cleared her throat and he stopped mid pace to look at her.

'My dear, what are you doing up at this late hour?" His brow wrinkled in concern.

"I heard you pacing."

"Heard me? You shouldn't be able to hear me unless…"

"…unless you so choose. I know the drill, Daniel, but you forget that I've become quite sensitive to you now, everything from sensing you without seeing you, apparently to hearing your ghostly footsteps when I shouldn't." She paused and put a hand up to his face. "Not to mention feeling when you're upset as you are now."

He took her hand in his own, raised it up to his lips and kissed it. "My apologies for waking you, I did not mean to." He paused and sighed. "Our discussion this afternoon seemed to evoke some very powerful emotions and memories within the two of them, so much so that they have been having nightmares."

"I'm assuming you assisted them to a better sleep?"

"Aye, they needed it."

"You don't have a handle on your empathic ability yet, do you?" Carolyn gently stroked his cheek.

"No, and it's a bloody nuisance. It helps me to understand the feelings of others better, but it is a rather overwhelming experience, especially with people as strong as they are."

"No wonder you can't sleep," she said.

"I don't sleep, my dear, not really, you know that."

"Yes, but you often rest with me, help me to go to sleep." She stepped closer to him and drew his mouth down for a kiss, one that started out sweetly, but that Carolyn made passionate. When he drew away from her he gently ran his thumb over her lips.

"Not that your offer is not tempting, as always, my love, but I am just too distressed by our new friends and their predicament to give you the attention that you so deserve."

"You really are upset."

"Quite."

"We'll talk more in the morning, Daniel. We'll come up with something," she said.

"Another reason I love you, such compassion and love for others," he leaned down to her and gave her a kiss just as passionate as the one she had given him.

"You're sure?" she asked her green eyes showing him her desire.

"Sadly yes. A rain check, I believe is the proper term?"

"Definitely a rain check, and I expect payment in full."

"You shall have it, my love." He paused and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Shall I walk with you back to the bedroom?"

"No, I think after all of this time I can find my way back."

"Can you get to sleep? Do you need any help?" he queried in a tender voice.

"No, not if you stop emoting so loudly," she said.

'I will attempt to reign in my emotions," he said, and gave her a sweet kiss. "I will see you in the morning. Shall I wake you?" He gave her a suggestive leer.

"Only if you have something special to share with me?"

"How special are you thinking?"

"A firm, deliberate offer is what I had in mind."

"I believe I understand your meaning. I will see if that can be arranged."

"Goodnight Daniel," she said, and left the wheelhouse.

"Goodnight, my love," he said and listened to the sound of her footsteps as they went down the stairs and into the Master Suite.

Talking to Carolyn made him feel better. Perhaps he could find a way to help them, to help ease their pain. He expected to have a conversation with Mulder in the near future because the man had not asked for a favor yet, the one he kept saying he needed. He had a pretty good guess what the younger man would ask for but he honestly didn't know if it was in his power to help them.

He was surprised to suddenly hear a noise from the main floor. Knowing that everyone should be asleep in the house, he went to investigate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_AN: Please review and let me know how I am doing – thanks!_

The living room was dark, but he had no trouble seeing, and was quite surprised to find Mulder sitting quietly in a wing chair. He appeared sleepy, but somehow he was awake and gave the Captain a sharp gaze as he appeared in the room.

"Mr. Mulder? I am very surprised to see you up and about."

"I have insomnia, I don't sleep well even with medication. The only way I usually sleep is when Scully is with me, and since you have taken that away, well, here I am.' He gave the Captain a bitter smile. "Why are you so surprised to see me?"

"No reason." Daniel paced across the room to stand in front of the other man. He studied him and realized how haggard he looked. It did look like he hadn't slept in days, the fatigue he hadn't noticed before was obvious on the younger man's face. But he had put him to sleep for the night, he shouldn't be up and about, how did he manage it?

"You did something to us, didn't you?" Mulder was tired and cranky and could see no reason not to be blunt, he didn't like being tampered with.

"I do not know what you mean."

"This afternoon, everything we told you about us, I might share some things once in a while, but nothing to that degree with people I've known less than a week." He took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. "And Scully would never have done that, she would never have opened up like that."

"Then why did you?" the Captain asked in a calm voice.

"You made us! I don't know what you did, but you influenced us somehow.'

"Mr. Mulder, I am but a spirit, I cannot control what people think or say."

"You are much more than a spirit and I suspect you do several things that you haven't shared with us."

"You can believe what you want." The Captain shrugged. "You and Miss Scully shared far more with us about your lives than we expected you to, and I am truly sorry for the things you two have been through."

Mulder calmed a bit as he saw the sincerity in the older man's blue eyes, and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes for just a moment. When he looked back at the Captain, his hazel eyes were filled with tears. "So now you know about William."

"Yes, and I am sorry for you loss." Daniel intoned in a somber voice.

"Our loss? You have no concept of our loss, no idea what it feels like to have to give up your only child in order to keep him safe."

A long silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

"You are correct, Fox. I do not know, nor shall I ever know that feeling as it is impossible for me to ever have a child of my own." He paused. 'But even given that I can understand on some level how hard it would be to give up a child like that, I would not have been able to do that with either Jonathan or Candy."

"Carolyn's children."

'Our children."

After another long look exchanged between them, Mulder nodded.

"What do you want, Mr. Mulder?" the Captain asked, his expression grave.

'I want to make Scully happy. You never saw her with William, she had wanted a baby for so long, and we somehow made a miracle, our son. She was so happy.' Mulder smiled at the memory of Scully holding their newborn son. "God, I finally did something right, something to make her happy." He sighed. "When Scully convinced me to leave them I had hoped that I would be the hunted one and that they would leave William alone, but I was wrong. Two attempts were made on his life, that's when Scully decided he needed to have a life of his own, a life away from the darkness that surrounds us, a life away from us…" Mulder trailed off and rested his head in his hand, trying to control the tears running down his face.

After a moment, Daniel walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder, but offered no words knowing that they were pointless. He felt Mulder's sadness and knew how profound it was, but he wasn't sure what he could do to help.

"He was only a few days old…I haven't seen him since…" Mulder's voice broke and he stood up.

Much as he would if it were Jonathan before him, he opened his arms and the younger man fell into them, sobbing against him. After only a couple of minutes, he began to quiet and pulled himself away from the Captain. He turned around and wiped his eyes, collecting himself again before he faced the other man.

'I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really tired," Mulder offered.

"No problem. I have often comforted the children," Daniel said.

'The children?"

"Yes, Candy is about your age, and Jonathan just a bit younger. Even they need comfort from time to time. I told you I am their father."

"Does that mean you're my father too?" Mulder tried to recover with a bad joke, and gave the Captain a weak smile.

"Why, do you need one?"

"Maybe. I haven't been very lucky in that area," Mulder admitted.

"So why are you here with me in the middle of the night?"

"I have to ask you a favor."

Daniel braced himself, he was pretty sure he knew what would be asked of him. "And what would that be?" he asked in an even voice again.

"Please, find William. For Scully for me, please help us." His hazel eyes were filled with such sadness that Daniel had to turn away.

"This is the favor you have wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," Mulder whispered. "This is the favor I need. William."

"And you feel you can't do this through normal channels? It seems to me you must have connections that can help you find the boy."

"Possibly, but I don't want to turn over those rocks. I'm afraid that if anyone still wants to know where he is and I start poking around, they, and whoever they may be will find him."

The Captain stared at him, wondering if he could indeed help both this tormented man and his amazing partner, but in truth, he didn't know.

The two men continued to look at each other in the darkness of the room, and after what seemed an eternity, Daniel shook his head.

"Mr. Mulder, I must be honest with you, I do not know that I can find your son."

"Can't or won't?"

"Cannot."

"But you're a ghost, you can do things that mortal men can't," Mulder protested.

"True, but even with that there are limitations." He rubbed his chin, thinking how best to explain this to the other man. "How many people are there in the world, Mr. Mulder?"

"I don't know, millions, billions."

"And in the United States?"

"Still millions."

"And with all of those millions of people you want me to find one small boy?"

'Yes. Isn't there something you can do? Is there anything that would help you locate him?"

"Perhaps, let me think on it for a bit." He stepped over to stand in front of Mulder again. "But before I agree or disagree with any favor you are asking of me, I have some questions for you."

"Fine, I'll answer anything."

"I have only known you a short time, but since you know the truth about me, and have taken it upon yourself to ask such a large favor, there are thing that I need to know. And you need to be honest as your answers matter a great deal."

"Whatever you want," Mulder sank down into the chair again. "Ask away."

"The X-files, this obsession you seem to have, what were you looking for all of that time? What was it that drove you?" The Captain's blue eyes watched him with a steady gaze.

"At first I was looking for my sister, the truth about what happened to her, but as time went on it became a search for the truth wherever it might be, whatever it might be. A truth about the alien conspiracy and what they want to do to us."

"And just what is the truth, Mr. Mulder?" Daniel crossed his arms in front of him.

"Which one?" Mulder said wearily. "There are so many. The truth was that Samantha was never taken by aliens but instead taken by men, by a secret organization that did experiments on children and adults in order to save humanity from an alien invasion. And that she was killed by these men." He looked up to see the Captain once again regarding him with a concerned expression. "The truth is that Scully was abducted, experiments were performed on her and she was left barren and given cancer. She survived the cancer due to a chip in her neck, but I live every day in fear that something will happen and the cancer will return." He took a breath, his gaze meeting that of Captain Gregg. "The truth is that there are aliens out there and that there are people in the government and outside of the government that will welcome the alien invasion in December of 2012."

"Alien invasion?" Daniel blinked in surprise, he knew the man believed in aliens but he hadn't expected to hear something like that come out of his mouth. He shook his head. "Never mind, we'll get to that later."

"You want more truths?"

"Please," Daniel nodded.

"The truth is that I did my best to stop those awful things from happening, but no matter what I did it wasn't enough, they're going to happen anyway," he finished in a quiet voice, his face tormented.

"What is your greatest truth, Fox? The greatest truth that you have found in life? "Daniel studied him with keen eyes, intent on his answer.

Mulder stopped to consider that, somehow he knew his next words were very important to the all too real spirit that stood by in him the dark. There was a lot to consider as he and Scully had proven so many things, fought through so much standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder, always together. He smiled then he knew the answer, he had found it because of her.

"My greatest truth is life, existence. I began to understand that as I grew to love Dana," he said softly. "She is everything to me and I would do anything for her, and to create a life between us is nothing I ever thought I would experience…it means everything to me. She is my greatest truth," he finished in a whisper.

With a smile of understanding, the Captain nodded, perhaps there was still time to help this lost soul.

"Is it like that for you?" Mulder asked, catching the Captain off guard.

'I beg your pardon?"

"With Carolyn, is it like that with you and her?" Mulder asked with an all so earnest expression.

"Yes," the Captain answered, but didn't elaborate.

"Not much with words, are you, Danny?" Mulder offered him a weak smile. "So did I pass your test?"

"It wasn't a test, I just needed to hear your words and know that you meant them, whatever they were." He paused and looked back at Mulder. "Which brings up another point. Why in the world aren't you two married?"

"What?" Mulder shook his head, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"It is a simple question. You love her, she loves you, you have been together for years, why aren't you married?" he seemed irritated.

"It's complicated," Mulder said.

"Then uncomplicate it."

"We couldn't while we were at the FBI…"

"You have not worked there in years…"

"They we were being chased…"

"But you settled down in Virginia…" Daniel replied.

"I wasn't cleared of the bogus charges…"

"But you are now." Daniel glared at him.

"There hasn't been that much time…" Mulder groused.

"Marry her! She deserves that much."

"No," Mulder shook his head, got out of the chair and walked to a window where he chose to stare out of it.

The Captain could tell that he had somehow hit a nerve, so wandered over to the younger man and regarded him once again. "Fox, why not? The truth, please."

The younger man shook his head for a few moments before looking back at the Captain. "It's simple really, she deserves so much better than me, so much more. She has gone through so much because of me."

"That is her choice, is it not? And Miss Dana Scully does not strike me as a shrinking violet."

Mulder couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. No, that was not a good way to describe his Scully. Feisty, fiery, but not a shrinking violet. "You have no idea," he said at last. "Scully does what Scully wants to do, in her own way she is as stubborn as me, and don't tell her I admitted that," he chuckled.

"If you truly love her then do it. I dare say you should have a far easier time managing that than Carolyn and I had."

"I hadn't really thought about that, I suppose it was difficult to make you legal as a living person."

"You have no idea." Captain Gregg wandered over to where a decanter of brandy sat on an end table. "Care for a drink?"

"Are you going to get me drunk and take me sailing again?" Mulder asked him suspiciously.

"No, I only do that once, most people figure out not to do that again pretty quickly."

"Count me as one of them."

"Just a nightcap. I believe it's time that you got some sleep."

"If I can," Mulder said and accepted the glass of brandy. He took a sip and enjoyed the warmth as it slid down his throat. "Will you think about my favor?"

"I will, we will discuss it again tomorrow. In private?"

"Yes, I don't want Scully to know about this yet."

"All right? And you will think about what I've said?"

"Do you really think it will matter?" Mulder asked.

'Well, Carolyn told me it didn't and I thought she would be forced to live with that because neither of us knew if I could stay corporeal often enough to make others believe that I really was human. But I improved, through patience and perseverance I became a legal person, and once that happened I asked her to marry me. I know she would have been happy without it, but I also know how much happier she is with it. Despite what Miss Scully says, are you sure how she really feels about the matter? Have you ever truly asked her?"

"No, only as a joke," he replied sadly. He finished the brandy and set the glass down, yawning at last. Somehow though, Mulder felt more relieved, calmer to have released his emotions. "I guess I have to fix that," he mumbled to himself. "Goodnight, Danny," he said and turned and exited the room.

"Goodnight, Fox," he said watching as the man walked up the stairs. The other man had given him a great deal to think about, a great deal to contemplate over the next day, and he would discuss it with Carolyn in the morning


End file.
